Discord Bombard
by Kaze no Tsurugi
Summary: With the discovery of a tenth planet, Sailor Pluto seems to have lost her powers. Meanwhile, in her civilian life, she loses herself to a mysterious new arrival. *Jointfic with Vanessa Riverton*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We don't own any Sailor Moon characters, but we DO own Kiyoshi Natsume. -FACT  
_

_A/N: This story is coauthored by Vanessa Riverton. We of the Smexx Quintet would like to offer you the story of the 5th Outer Senshi. Please keep all loose articles secure and remain seated._

**Chapter 1**

"It's too early, Ruka."

"It's never too early, Michi..." The short haired blonde, who was currently tracing circles on her girlfriend's arm, smirked gently before placing a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. The aqua haired woman giggled as they broke apart.

"Ruka, c'mon, Sets and Hota are still in! Can't you at least wait one hour?" Michiru looked at her beloved blonde before sitting up in the bed.

Haruka sighed heavily. "Hai... I guess I _could_ wait one hour."

"Exactly, patience is a virtue, Haruka." Michiru swung her legs over the edge of the bed and yawned before stretching languidly. The blonde cocked an eyebrow and found herself completely mesmerized by the other woman's every movement.

"I'm not exactly virtuous, now, am I Michi?" Before the aqua-haired woman could voice her surely witty response, she found her blonde lover pouncing over to her side of the bed and kissing her passionately.

Lips tingled, breath became short, and soon both lovers found they had to pull apart once more. Michiru blushed as her lover smirked. Without another word, the blonde kissed her partner, this time more gently, and coaxed her into lying back onto the bed, her legs still hanging over the side. As her back made contact with the bed sheets once more, she tried to sit up but found her lover had pressed her weight into her; their hips grinding against each other.

"Ruk-AH GOD!" Michiru's eyes fluttered open and closed as the tomboy blonde began biting and sucking at her pulse-point, every single action gaining a moan from the aqua-haired woman's throat.

The blonde moved up and claimed the other woman's lips as her own once more.

"Mi...chi..." The words were barely spoken as a whisper and the mere vibration of her lover saying the name on her neck caused Michiru to shudder. She grabbed her blonde-haired lover by the shoulders and kissed with as much force as her body could muster.

"You will be the end of me Haruka Tenoh."

"You love it." The blonde slowly made her way down her girlfriend's body, placing kisses on every piece of her delicious skin as she slowly made her way to her destination.

* * *

"I got the mail!" Hotaru announced as she entered the kitchen. She looked around and noticed two people were missing. "Where is Ruka-papa and Michiru-mama?"

Setsuna opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a ruckus from above. "Remember when we used to think it was a daemon attacking their bedroom?"

Hotaru shuddered at the memory before nodding slowly.

Setsuna lifted up the pitcher of orange juice and got a tumbler. "Juice, Hota-chan?"

The now mature teenage girl looked at the juice and shook her head. "Nah, can I try the coffee, please Setsa-mama?"

The green haired woman frowned at her younger companion. "Are you sure, Taru?"

"OH GOD YES!"

There was a moment of silence after the second outburst from upstairs; Setsuna sighed and picked up the coffee and began pouring it into a mug near her. "Well, if Michiru-mama seems to think so..." Setsuna deadpanned as Hotaru snickered. Setsuna finally handed the mug of coffee to Hotaru. They silently sipped their coffee as they heard banging and creaking from directly above them.

"So... Hota... got the mail huh?" The dark haired girl nodded and took the envelopes and paper from the table and handed them to the green-haired woman. Setsuna placed her mug on the kitchen side and began flipping through her mail.

"Junk, junk, bill, junk... it's all a waste of time to read. Throw them in the trash for me, Hime-chan." Hotaru took the envelopes of Setsuna's and threw them in the kitchen trashcan. Setsuna allowed her eyes to run over the paper she now held in her hands. She casually opened up the paper to the third page and took a sip of coffee as she began to read.

Almost instantly the coffee was spat out to the side and Setsuna stared wide-eyed at her paper.

"What the –"

"FUCK!" Michiru's interruption was loud and clear but seemed to not faze either of the two women in the kitchen. Setsuna's eyes became clouded as she held the newspaper intently in front of her.

"Setsuna-mama, is everything okay?"

Setsuna tore her gaze from the paper, but she didn't look at the dark haired girl beside her. Instead she stumbled back to the kitchen counter top and held onto the surface to steady herself. Hotaru rushed to her and took the paper from her, placing it on the side.

"Sets? Are you okay?" Hotaru placed her hand to Setsuna's forehead. The woman turned around, avoiding any contact with Hotaru. She took a shaky breath in before speaking to the young senshi.

"I... I'm a dwarf, Hotaru."

Hotaru laughed on first instinct but immediately stopped herself as she saw Setsuna turn around, her eyes full with blazing emotions. Hotaru composed herself and looked confused.

"Sets, I don't understand. You're not a dwarf at all. You're really tall!"

Setsuna shook her head and put the paper in front of Hotaru, then covered her mouth with her hand, seemingly calming herself. Hotaru looked over the paper in front of her; it was at the Science section.

Her violet eyes widened as she read the paper. She instantly looked to Setsuna. "Sets, it doesn't make you any less of a senshi."

Setsuna turned on the spot, eyes burning with intensity. "Oh no?! It doesn't, eh? What about this-this Eris then, huh?! This Eris is apparently more of a planet than I'll ever be."

* * *

Michiru's back arched as she felt her blonde lover's tongue working its magic on her delicate centre. "Oh God, Haruka, you – Oh God!" The blonde continued her oral assault on her lover. Michiru's fists clenched as she grabbed the sheets, and after a moment she released them, instead opting for handfuls of her blonde lover's hair. Haruka grunted at the force but it only served as an incentive for Haruka to bring her lover to her climax. Her tongue applied more pressure against Michiru's wet core, causing the aqua-haired goddess to groan in pleasure and to run a hand through her own hair. She licked her lips as her breaths became more shallow.

"Oh God, Ruka, I'm gonna come any second now!"

Haruka kept her mouth firmly where it was, intent on bringing her lover to the ultimate destination.

"Oh God Haruka-"

"HARUKA-PAPA!" The wailing of Hotaru made its way into the room as the dark-haired girl opened the door, eyes closed, tears streaming down the side. Michiru shoved her more modestly dressed lover back as she instantly smoothed out her slip and darted under the covers in an attempt to be more decent.

"Jesus Christ, Hota, what is it?" Haruka didn't mean to sound angry but in her defence, the sacred art of love making had been interrupted!

"It's Pluto!" The two senshi immediately became more alert. Pluto was their comrade. Haruka approached her daughter, wearing nothing but her wife-beater and boxers still.

"What is it, Hota?"

Hotaru wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. The newspaper was still in her hand. "She was fine at first, really calm... it took a few moments for it to hit her... but she's lost it Haruka-papa! Please help her!" Before Haruka could voice a question, Setsuna practically flew into the room, henshin stick in hand.

"WHY WON'T IT WORK?! GODDAMMIT!" Setsuna threw her hands up into the air, henshin stick at the highest point it could reach.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!" The stick glowed brightly before fizzling out, complete with a 'pfft' sound. Setsuna brought the stick back down, her bottom lip began to tremble. Instantly Haruka rushed to her – she was worried about the uncharacteristic outburst.

"Sets, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I..." Setsuna began to tremble as tears filled her eyes. Michiru looked at the paper in Hotaru's hand. She gently took it from her and began reading the page to which it was opened. Haruka took Setsuna in her arms and began to calm her.

"Shh, Sets, it's okay, take your time." Haruka turned to her lover and scowled. "Michi, now is not the time to be reading the paper!" Michiru ignored her lover and held up the paper, showing the contents of the front page of the Science section.

'PLUTO NO LONGER A PLANET – DEMOTION TO DWARF'

Haruka's jaw slackened and she let go of Setsuna. Shock. That was what she felt. The tomboy was drawn to the paper. She took it and read it. She looked over to Michiru and mouthed 'Eris?' to her. The aqua-haired maiden shrugged but turned her attention to Setsuna, who was now cradling her henshin stick and muttering.

"Stupid earth people... demote me? I'll freaking stop time!... Once my henshin works... If my henshin works!" The green haired woman began sniffling as her words took their toll. Michiru jumped up from the bed and enveloped the time senshi into a hug.

"It's okay, Sets... look, if this is true... and Pluto is no longer a planet then wouldn't Usagi have known? Or the inners? Look, come on, calm down. Sit down. Ruka, call up her work, tell them she's ill."

The blonde nodded but Sets stood up.

"NO! I need to go in today. It's my showcase." She paused and shook her head. "Oh, Jesus Christ, what is going on with me today? Does this mean my henshin will never work? My powers? Am I no longer a senshi?!" Michiru grabbed Setsuna by the shoulders and spoke in the most firm voice she could muster.

"Setsuna Meioh, you listen to me, you are still a senshi. You have always been. Nothing can change that. But, we do need to talk to Usagi and see if we can figure this out." Michiru ended her sentence with a more positive smile.

Setsuna took a deep breath and exhaled; she nodded slowly. "Do you think you guys could talk to the others while I do this at work then? Maybe the distraction would do me good. I kinda went crazy back there." Setsuna smiled sheepishly.

Michiru smiled reassuringly and spoke, "Consider it done. Be careful at work okay? This could provide a great distraction for any enemies that know of us, Sets."

The green haired woman smiled. "Hai, I will. I had better go and re-do my face. All that crazyness kind of threw me off track. Ja ne." Setsuna left the room, smiling to her family. Haruka smiled but then looked confused.

"Ironic isn't it? She guards the Gates of Time and knows the future yet she didn't see this one coming." A pillow, courtesy of Hotaru, flew to the back of the tomboy's head.

"Thank you, Hime."

"No problem, Michiru-mama."

* * *

"Excuse me, Meioh-san?"

_I should send those imbeciles at NASA back through time._

"Ahem, Meioh-san?"

_The medieval era sounds good. Or maybe even the stone age. Call my planet a dwarf, will they._

"Meioh-san!"

"What? Can't you see I'm working?" Setsuna growled at the young intern, then began barking orders at the other staff members who were scurrying to and fro. "Takeru! Can we get some make-up on these girls, please?" she demanded. "Where's Ryu? We need to start in 15 minutes and that damn photographer isn't even here yet!" she shouted while she sewed the final touches on the outfit a model was wearing.

"Meioh-san," the intern cautiously persisted.

"Dammit, what is it?" the fashion designer said agitated.

"You fired Sato-san after the last showcase, remember?"

Setsuna whirled around. "What? So we have no photographer to replace Ryu? Call the agency! We need a photographer asap!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Meioh-san. The new photographer is here."

Setsuna sent the model away and said to the intern, "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Speak up! Hurry and get everything set up then so we can get this thing started!"

"Hai!" the intern said hurriedly and rushed towards the set.

Setsuna strolled over to the water cooler and poured herself a cup. She looked into the cup, wishing it was something more along the lines of sake, and tipped the cup back, taking huge gulps to quench her thirst. When she brought the cup back down, she was startled to find a pair of gray eyes staring back at her beneath dark green bangs. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Kiyoshi Natsume. I'm the new photographer," the stranger introduced himself in a rich voice that sent tingles through Setsuna's body. "I just need you to sign the paperwork before I can do anything. Agency policy."

The time senshi looked at the new arrival curiously. He was sharply dressed in black and wore a tie of blue and silver. His dark green hair was styled much like her dear friend, Haruka, and his gray eyes were dark and stormy. Lastly, his expressionless, almost cold, face was tanned. She couldn't remember the last time she was ever attracted to a man, but this one was definitely in her top five. Setsuna cleared the thoughts from her head and got herself back into focus. "Well let's have them. Why are you late?"

Kiyoshi handed Setsuna a few forms and said, "There was a disturbance on the way here."

Setsuna looked at Kiyoshi with uncertainty, but continued signing the forms. "Disturbance, huh? What kind of disturbance? You make it sound like there was a monster attacking the city. Is Godzilla back?"

The photographer ignored Setsuna and took the forms back from her, placing them inside his portfolio. He walked away towards the set without saying another word and began instructing the staff where to place the lighting. Setsuna watched him pensively and wondered exactly how long had it been since she felt so attracted to a man. Suddenly Kiyoshi turned and caught her stare. He sent her a look of shifty eyebrows and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She quickly looked away and turned her attention back to the models and a thought occurred to her. Perhaps she should model some of her designs as well and give young Kiyoshi something to really photograph besides these skinny little prima donnas.

The lights dimmed and soon the models began their train down the catwalk as house music pulsed through the studio. Setsuna came out wearing one of her street fashion designs and spotted Kiyoshi adamantly taking photographs. Kiyoshi looked up from his camera and an amused smirk appeared on his lips. He winked at her and took shot after shot of her till she disappeared backstage to change into other outfits. This was truly turning out to be a pleasant distraction from the earlier morning's breaking news.

At the end of the showcase, the studio was cleared and Setsuna found Kiyoshi leaning over his laptop, reviewing the shots he had taken. _Oh my, his ass is fine! _she thought lustfully. She approached him and peered over his shoulder to view the shots as well.

"Don't do that," he spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't hover over my shoulder. It annoys me to no end. Just stand to the side, will you?"

Setsuna was taken aback by Kiyoshi's frankness, but she complied and stood beside him. She watched as he quietly went through the process of selecting the best shots to be used in the magazine.

"Ah, that's a good shot!" Setsuna commented, pointing out one of the models.

"Her pose is awful," the photographer simply stated.

The green-haired woman stared at Kiyoshi incredulously, but he ignored her and continued clicking away at the screen.

"You don't say much, do you, Natsume-san?" she said after a long silence.

Kiyoshi stood up straight and Setsuna realized they were of the same height. His gray eyes stared into her garnet ones, then slowly moved down, taking in her figure from top to bottom, then back up. A delightful chill ran through Setsuna.

"Kiyoshi will do just fine, Meioh-san. Now if you could just show me where the dark room is, I'd like to make some enlargements."

"Of course, Natsu-, I mean, Kiyoshi. Please follow me."

Kiyoshi grabbed a couple rolls of film that were sitting beside his laptop and followed the designer out of the studio. They passed through several hallways before arriving at the photo lab. Setsuna scanned her card to unlock the door and they went inside.

"Have you received your access card yet?" Setsuna asked as she turned on the lights.

"Hai," Kiyoshi replied.

"Good. So you should find everything you need on that shelf over there and the chemicals are under the sink. The phone is here by the door, so if you need anything just give me a call, or you can dial 0 for the receptionist."

Kiyoshi gave Setsuna one last look, then went to the shelf and began selecting the items he needed.

"Oh, one more thing."

Kiyoshi turned to Setsuna attentively.

"When you go inside the dark room, don't forget to turn on the signal light that lets people on the outside know you're working in there."

"Arigatou, Meioh-san," Kiyoshi said and resumed collecting his supplies.

Setsuna returned to her office and moved the mouse to send the screensaver away on her computer. Cloth samples were scattered all over her desk, but she paid them no attention. She moved the pointer over to the internet icon and clicked. On the homepage was a news headline about Pluto no longer being categorized as a planet, but a dwarf planet. It made Setsuna groan in annoyance and she pulled out her henshin stick. "Damn you, NASA," she grumbled. "Screw the time continuum. I'll send you back to the Jurassic period and have you running from dinosaurs."

Suddenly her email icon began bouncing. Setsuna clicked on it and the email opened up. It was a message sent out to all the staff members alerting them to take caution when heading home due to an incident that occurred earlier. Apparently there had been quite a disturbance as police tried to apprehend an escaped criminal, known only as ISC. "Oh, you earth people are so incompetent," she said and closed the email.

An hour later, Setsuna returned to the photo lab to check on Kiyoshi. His sleeves were rolled up and he was examining a print he made of his film strips on the light table. She noticed certain frames were circled while others were crossed out.

"How'd they turn out, Kiyoshi?" she asked.

He turned to her and handed her the loupe. "See for yourself," he said.

Setsuna placed the loupe over the print and peered down. She was pleased to see shots of her, but as she moved the loupe around, she was appalled. "What the hell?" She moved the loupe over to the other frames and couldn't believe her eyes. "I look fat in these shots! Don't you know how to compose your shots well?"

Kiyoshi remained silent, but a smile was creeping up on his lips.

Setsuna's eyes grew wide when she saw the last few frames. "You took shots of me dressing!?"

The photographer snatched his mark-up and disappeared into the black revolving doors going into the dark room. Setsuna quickly went after him fuming. The smell of the chemicals filled her nose as she came out on the other side of the revolving doors. "Kiyoshi! Where are you?" she demanded. She held her hands out in front of her as her eyes adjusted to the dim light and stumbled her way around till she felt two hands grasping her waist. Soft lips suddenly met hers and soon she was lifted off the ground and placed on top of a counter.

The red light on the outside went on.

Setsuna leaned her head back as Kiyoshi's fervent kisses came down to her neck. She gasped as she felt him sucking on her delicate flesh and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Kiyoshi," she cried softly. Kiyoshi's hands slipped their way underneath Setsuna's blouse. His touch was surprisingly soft and gentle for a man, but she preferred it that way anyway. She felt her bra being unclasped and moaned when a hand cupped her breast. Kiyoshi's other hand came out and began moving up Setsuna's thigh and into her skirt. She opened her legs wider as he reached the damp lacy garment within and bit her lip when she felt his fingers skilfully working her hardening clit. Setsuna tugged on Kiyoshi's collar, hungry for more of his lips. He pressed his mouth against hers and their tongues met. The woman loosened Kiyoshi's tie and threw it aside before she began unbuttoning Kiyoshi's shirt. She only got down to the third button when Kiyoshi grabbed her hands and held them behind her. His grip was startlingly tight, but his dominance only turned Setsuna on even more. A light whimper escaped her lips and she began grinding her hips against Kiyoshi, yearning to feel him where she was the most heated. Kiyoshi smiled and drew Setsuna's body up to his.

"Wait, do you have a condom?" Setsuna asked and prayed to Kami he'd say yes.

For a few moments Kiyoshi didn't say anything, then he said, "Don't worry, I got it covered," he answered in a low silky voice.

"Oh, you come prepared."

Kiyoshi laughed lightly. "Yeah, sure." His hands went back up Setsuna's skirt and she felt her panties being removed. The troublesome piece of clothing was discarded, then Setsuna reached down for Kiyoshi's pants. She undid his belt and began unzipping his pants when he began lowering himself out of her reach.

"What are you doing?" the green-haired woman asked slightly puzzled.

"Going down on you," he stated matter-of-factly. "I love going down on a woman."

Setsuna was not one to complain about that, so she let him proceed down her body. With her legs over his shoulders, she pulled her skirt up for Kiyoshi, revealing her wet lower lips. She trembled as Kiyoshi's tongue slowly lapped up the juices from her sex. Her toes curled up with every flick of his tongue as his movements began to quicken. Soon she was becoming short of breath and her hands reached for the mass of dark green hair.

"Oh God, Kiyoshi! Yes! Like that!" Setsuna cried out. "Fuck, you feel so good! Oh fuck!"

"_You okay, Kiyo?" the girl said._

_Kiyoshi nodded vigorously. "Mmhm, I'm okay. You feel so good."_

_The girl kissed Kiyoshi's lips and continued pleasuring Kiyoshi with her fingers._

_Suddenly Kiyoshi cried out, "Oh God, it hurts!"_

"_It's okay, Kiyo, it's normal," the girl said comfortingly._

"_Oh fuck!" Kiyoshi began thrashing about. Her hands went straight to her head, where a strange glowing symbol began to appear on her forehead. It went unnoticed amidst the lovemaking that was currently going on. "Ahhhhhhh!"_

"_Feels really nice doesn't it, Kiyo? That's what happens when you come."_

Kiyoshi's tongue dove deeper inside Setsuna, earning a shudder that he felt rippling through her body.

"No! Don't! I don't want to come yet," she pleaded.

Kiyoshi looked up at Setsuna and withdrew his tongue.

"Don't completely stop either," she whined.

"You're one bossy little bitch, aren't you?" Kiyoshi half growled. "Get the fuck out, bitch," he said and stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get the fuck out, bitch."

"You fucking ass—"

Immediately her words were cut off by Kiyoshi's mouth on hers and her nails dug into his shoulders as his fingers slipped inside her.

"Oh, fuck me you dirty bastard!" she cried into his ear.

Kiyoshi didn't need to be told twice. He drove his fingers into Setsuna and brought the woman over the edge within minutes. The woman let out one final intense cry before her body went limp and she leaned back against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

Stepping back from her, Kiyoshi picked up his tie from the floor and began fixing his clothes. He then picked up Setsuna's underwear and said, "I'm keeping this. Now get the fuck out. You'll have the photos and everything on your desk tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We don't own any Sailor Moon characters, but we DO own Kiyoshi Natsume. -FACT_

_A/N: So, this story has immense powers of smexx… in fact, just reading it could impregnate you, so please, use protection when reading – wear glasses. Anyways as a sidenote – imitation is the highest form of flattery. You know who you are!_

**Chapter 2**

The other three outer senshi were seated at the dining table eating dinner by the time they heard the front door open. Hotaru jumped out of her chair without excusing herself, which earned a frown from Michiru, especially when Haruka followed suit. Michiru sighed, giving up on the tableside manners, and decided to meet Setsuna at the door as well.

"Setsuna-mama! Where have you been?" Hotaru cried out angrily. "You've never come home this late after one of your showcases!"

"Oh my God, what is that on your neck? Looks like a gunshot wound!" Haruka pointed out the deep red mark on the side of Setsuna's neck near her collar bone.

Setsuna stood bewildered for a moment from the ambush, then quickly tried to hide her growing blush.

Haruka's eyes grew wide and she called out, "You got smexxed!"

Michiru slapped Haruka's shoulder. "Ruka! Language!"

"What?" Haruka retorted. "Look at it! It's obvious! That's one fucking hickey!"

The aqua-haired woman slapped the blonde's shoulder again.

"Oh, come on, Hota's old enough. She knows what goes on. Right, Hota?" Haruka turned to her daughter and was suddenly frightened by the look on Hotaru's face.

Hotaru glared at Setsuna. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I called you at work and there was no answer! I called your mobile and there was no answer there either!"

"Hime-chan…" Setsuna began to speak, but Hotaru went on.

"And why? Why weren't you answering? Because you were too busy indulging in… in… s-s-smexx!"

"Look what you did!" Michiru said in a raspy whisper into Haruka's ear. "She's starting to talk like you!"

"I don't hear you complaining about the way I talk when we're smexxing –"

"Haruka-papa, please! I know what goes on, but I don't need to know the details!" Hotaru scolded her parent.

Haruka shut her mouth and remained silent

"How can you do this to me, Sets? Don't you know how much I care about you?" the teenager said, almost on the verge of tears. Without waiting for an answer, she quickly turned and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Haruka and Michiru exchanged puzzled glances. If they didn't know any better, it seemed like Hotaru was jealous.

"Well, that was odd," Haruka noted.

Michiru sent her blonde lover a scolding look before turning her attention to Setsuna. "We spoke to Usagi and the inners, Sets." Michiru gestured for them all to sit down on the sofa, and all three did.

Setsuna looked into troubled blue eyes. "Give it to me straight, Michiru."

"Ya already had that," Haruka muttered under her breath, only to be hit on the shoulder by her lover.

Michiru stared back at Setsuna. "It's not completely bad. You are still a senshi, Sets, but you can't transform, well at least not now. Your powers are under review by the Moon Council. Usagi has every confidence this will turn out fine, but we need to be careful. Don't try to use your henshin. Any added stress to your powers could cause irreparable damages, Setsa."

The green haired woman slouched backwards into the couch. "How did I not see this coming? I guard the Gates of Time for Christ's sakes!"

Haruka instantly jumped up and pointed a finger at Michiru. "See! And Hota threw a pillow at me when I said it!" Haruka instantly sat down as she saw the glare she was getting from both women in the room.

"Look, Setsa, we know from experience that the stream of time doesn't always go as planned; aything can change it. This is a hiccup in time. There's nothing we can do about it right now."

The time senshi sighed in reluctant agreement.

"But that's not all."

Setsuna laughed bitterly. "Oh God, what more can there be? Lemme guess a new evil is arising?"

Michiru raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Well... actually… er, yes. But this evil is not from another plane. They're from Earth and it's an Earth evil. Usagi felt them rise last night, as well as another power. She says it's more benevolent, but she could not pinpoint what it was."

Setsuna took a moment to process the information before sighing and crossing her legs. "So, what you're saying is we need to be more careful now that my powers are gone? Jesus, I've never felt more vulnerable in my life. Today has been such a shit day."

Haruka smirked and for once Michiru did not scold her. When it came to _this_ topic, nothing could possibly stop Haruka. "I wouldn't say it's been all shit, Sets. You went and got smexxed good and proper, so who did the undoable, Meioh?"

Setsuna sighed and leaned forward, shaking her head in disapproval at the short haired blonde. "First off, stop using that stupid 'smexx' word. It sounds crude and moronic. Second, none of your business."

Haruka's jaw slackened and she whined, "Oh, c'mon, Setsa! I gotta know who took you to O Town!"

Setsuna stood up, her eyes blazing with an intensity neither Michiru nor Haruka had ever encountered before. She threw her arms in the air as she spoke in the most exasperated tone they had ever heard from her too. "Haruka! It doesn't matter who freaking fucked me! I think there are more important things at hand at the moment! Like, oh I don't know, me not being able to transform into my senshi form, you baka! Like why all of a sudden the world's greatest minds on space decided to demote my planet! There has to be a reason! There has to be more than this! I need to know who is behind this!"

* * *

"Dr. Poon?"

The brunette sitting in a window corner office at NASA looked up at her door with her jaw clenched. "It's pronounced 'pun'."

The nervous and awkward male intern at the door flashed a nervous smile. "B-but, it's spelt P-o-o-n, and I thought – "

"I know how my name is spelt and it's still pronounced 'Pun'. What do you want?"

The intern stepped into the room and handed the young woman a stack of papers. Brushing a hand through her immaculately kept back hair, the woman came to a single sheet of paper; the fourth in the stack to be exact. A smile developed on the features of the once stern brunette. Taking the paper in her hand, she read it thoroughly twice before she reached over to her office phone and dialed the extension of '114'.

"Hello, is Dr. Hunt available? Ah, well when she gets back, get her to give the office of Dr. Poon a call. … No, it's pronounced 'pun.' … Yes, it is! Okay and tell her it's regarding Pluto and Eris. Thank you."

After hanging up the phone, the brunette doctor laid back into her recliner chair and smiled before swirling her chair around, giving her a perfect view of the outside world.

"It's all set in motion now."

* * *

Setsuna knocked lightly on the door decorated with posters of Final Fantasy. "Hime-chan?" She waited for an answer, but there was no response. She tried knocking again, then tried the doorknob when she got the same silent reply. Inside the room were a variety of lamps of all colors and shapes and sizes that had been collected throughout the years. A nostalgic smile surfaced on Setsuna's lips as her eyes landed on the lamp standing prominently on the nightstand beside Hotaru's bed. She knew Hotaru had been eyeing that lamp for the longest time, so Setsuna finally bought it for her as a gift for Hotaru's 16th birthday. Speaking of the teenager, her eyes darted to the bed. It was neatly made and there was no sign of the young girl.

"She left early with Chibiusa so they could work on their project," said a soft voice behind her. Setsuna turned and saw her aqua-haired friend standing in the doorway.

"I was hoping to speak to her about last night before she left for school," Setsuna said, lightly touching the violet covers on the bed.

"She did seem really upset, but don't worry, she'll come around. She always does." Michiru offered her friend a smile.

"You're right. I guess I'll just head to work then." Setsuna closed Hotaru's door behind her and walked down the hall towards the staircase. She paused and gave Michiru a peculiar look.

"What?" Michiru asked.

"What are you doing out of bed so early?"

"Michi! Please!" Haruka's voice called out from the bedroom.

Michiru revealed a small key she had been holding and let it dangle from her hand. "Oh, let's just say Ruka's a bit tied up at the moment."

"Michi!" the voice cried in desperation.

"Enough said. I'll be going now," Setsuna quickly descended the stairs and grabbed her things on the way out.

When she arrived at work, there were photographs and a disc containing the digital images neatly placed on her desk as promised. She quickly flipped through the prints and was stunned at the work. Of all the photographers she had worked with, Kiyoshi proved to be the best. A wave of heat suddenly swept over her as she thought of Kiyoshi. He was the best indeed. She grabbed the phone and pushed the button for her intern.

"Hai, Meioh-san," the intern answered on the other end.

"Do you know if Kiyoshi has come into work yet?"

"No, ma'am, I haven't seen Natsume-san."

"Well please notify me once Natsume-san arrives. Better yet, send him to my office."

"Hai, Meioh-san, but you should know he's a sh—"

Setsuna placed the phone back down and sat back in her chair, her mind preoccupied with images from the previous night. Kiyoshi's touch still lingered on her body and she could still feel the way his fingers probed around inside her. It was enough to have a wet sensation forming between her legs. She wanted him to touch her again and fulfill the desire that was rising within her. She wanted to run her hands over his body and leave her mark just as he had done to her.

A chime from Setsuna's computer startled her out of her trance. She quickly sat up and glared at the email icon bouncing on her screen. Her inbox opened up when she clicked on it and she saw another email about an incident earlier that morning involving the criminal, ISC. There was a link to news footage that happened to be captured at the scene of the incident. Setsuna clicked on it and the video clip began to play in another window. It showed a masked maniac being chased through the street by the police when suddenly silver beams of light rained down from the sky. It looked absurdly similar to a senshi attack. The masked maniac was thrown off his feet by the force of the strange attack and right before the video clip ended, there was a streak of silver and blue cutting across the scene. Setsuna studied the screen carefully, but the image was too hazy and blurred to make anything out. Perhaps Ami could filter through the image. She clicked the forward button and typed a quick message to Ami before hitting the send button.

Setsuna was about to close the window with the news footage when a headline about Pluto caught her eye. Beside the headline was a photo of the scientist in charge of the team that was recategorizing the planets of the solar system.

"Dr. Anastacia Poon," Setsuna read the scientist's name out loud and smirked. "What kind of name is Poon?"

"It's pronounced 'pun',"

Setsuna looked up from the screen and saw the brash photographer leaning against the door.

"At least, that's what she claims in the interviews. You wanted to see me, Meioh-san?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Setsuna asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Kiyoshi looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 9:10."

"Why are you late?"

Kiyoshi shifted his weight off the door and stepped further inside Setsuna's office. "There was a disturbance on the way to work."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"Yeah, and I also overslept. I had a late night last night, Setsuna, if you may recall," he said with a glint of deviance in his eyes.

"Hmm, about that," Setsuna said, walking around her desk and approaching Kiyoshi with an alluring stride, "I was wondering if…" She trailed off as she noticed the young girl standing behind Kiyoshi. "Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru stared in awe at the man standing inside Setsuna's office. His bizarre resemblance to Setsuna with his green hair and tanned skin had her momentarily speechless. Finally, she said, "I, um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for overreacting the way I did last night."

Kiiyoshi stared back at the girl and said, "I'm sorry, allow me to excuse myself so that you two may talk privately. I'll be in the photo lab if you need me, Meioh-san."

"No, it's fine," Hotaru said and turned to Setsuna. "That's all I wanted to say. I'll let you get back to work. I should be going back to school anyway." She bowed and stepped out of the office. "I'll see you later, Setsa."

Setsuna and Kiyoshi watched the teenager leave then looked back at each other.

"I really should get back to the photolab. I have lots of other prints that need to be made before I do the photo shoot with the models."

Kiyoshi left Setsuna's office before she could say anything and was surprised to find Hotaru waiting in the hall. She seemed distraught, so Kiyoshi regarded her with care.

"My business with Meioh-san is done. If there's more you need to speak about with her, she's free now," he informed the girl.

"What business do you have with Setsuna?" Hotaru questioned.

"I'm the photographer."

"No, I don't mean that." The girl paused and then said in a timid voice, "I overheard you two talking about working late last night."

"We had a showcase. It happens," Kiyoshi said and began continuing his way to the photolab.

"How did it feel?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did it feel when you touched her?"

Kiyoshi stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were…"

"We're not. I just want to know what it's like to…" A rosy blush grew on her face. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at her, then shifted the arch to his other eyebrow, as if directing Hotaru to follow him. Whether that's what he really meant or not, Hotaru found the gesture very erotic and decided in her mind, _Screw Setsa. If I can't have her, I want him. _"May I have your name, please?"

"My name is…"

* * *

"KIYOSHI!" Hotaru called out in desire. Her fingers tangled themselves in Kiyoshi's hair as she pulled him further in between her legs, where she could feel his tongue touching every part of her virgin center. Kiyoshi grasped Hotaru's waist as he devoured her and she spread her legs wider to expose more of herself to him. Hotaru desperately tried to kick her black stockings off, which Kiyoshi had left hanging from her right ankle, but eventually gave up on the stubborn article of clothing. Her attention then turned to her unbuttoned blouse, where two taut nipples poked through her bra and ached for touch. Keeping one hand on Kiyoshi's head, she closed her eyes and used her other hand to relieve her breasts of their yearning.

"No, let me," Kiyoshi's voice entered her mind and she set her eyes back on him. He placed one hand where his tongue formerly was and his other hand crept up behind Hotaru's neck, where he untied her bra straps. The pink bra fell from its place and yielded Hotaru's developed breast.

Hotaru instinctively placed her arms across her chest, but her attempt at modesty was denied.

"Don't be shy with me now," the one giving her pleasure spoke smoothly. He took Hotaru's arms away from her chest and had her place them around his neck. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Kiyoshi placed a soft kiss on the girl's lips and Hotaru was surprised to find the taste of her own fluids very enticing.

"Kiyoshi," she moaned his name as he began groping her swollen bosom. When his lips brushed against her nipple she cried out softly. She didn't even notice there was a finger slowly sliding inside her wet hole until she felt the delightful friction building up.

Setsuna looked up at the intern. "Well?"

"Natsume-san is still in the dark room. The red light outside the photo lab is still on," the intern reported.

The fashion designer let out an exasperated sigh. "You can go in, you know. Those doors revolve so that there's no chance of light entering the dark room and ruining the photographs."

"My card does not give me access to the photo lab, Meioh-san."

Setsuna gave the intern an annoyed look. "Nevermind then, I'll get him myself." She stood up from her desk and quickly walked out of her office.

"Meioh-san, Natsume-san is not a… ah forget it," the intern said resuming her post at the temp desk. "Maybe she should get laid by Kiyo-chan so she's not so bitchy all the time," she muttered under her breath, smiling knowingly at the opportunity she had to get to know the new photographer before Setsuna.

The tall woman swiped her card and opened the door. "Kiyoshi?" she called out in the photo lab.

"Shit," a voice inside the dark room uttered.

"Kiyoshi, the photo shoot is starting soon. What is taking you so long?" Setsuna slid the revolving doors around and went into the darkroom. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the photographer in the darkness, when suddenly the fluorescent lights came on.

Kiyoshi stood by the light switch, dabbing his eye with a wet paper towel.

"What happened to you?"

"I dropped the tongs into the fix and some of it splashed up at me. I'm fine, it's not a big deal," Kiyoshi replied. "And I'm done. I just need to dump the chemicals."

Setsuna looked around the darkroom that was now lit and tried to recall where Kiyoshi must have had her the previous evening. The countertop by the sink was closest to the door, so she figured it was there. Currently it had a small puddle that Kiyoshi was busy wiping up as he cleaned and straightened out the darkroom.

"Alright then, photo shoot time," Kiyoshi said, tossing the paper towels into the trashcan and stuffing a black rag into his pocket.

* * *

Later that evening, Hotaru came bounding into the house. She greeted her parents, who were in the living room flipping through magazines, and was about to run upstairs to her bedroom when Michiru noticed something was amiss.

"Hime-chan, why aren't you wearing your stockings?"

"Oh, some pervert broke into the girl's locker room and stole some of the girls' stockings, including mine," she replied.

"One of the perks of being female is I didn't have to break in…"

Michiru shot Haruka a warning look.

"I mean, that's just wrong. The school should tighten up on security," Haruka quickly recovered and offered her lover a peace smile.

"How's the project with Chibiusa coming?" Setsuna asked next.

"We're almost done! Probably just need another day or two," Hotaru brought her hand up to her mouth to suppress a yawn, "but I'm really tired, so if you don't mind, I'm just gonna go straight to bed."

"That's fine, Hime-chan. Good night!" Michiru said to Hotaru.

"Good night!" Setsuna and Haruka chimed in.

"Good night, everyone!" Hotaru said and disappeared up the stairs.

Haruka tossed the magazine she had been flipping through onto a pile sitting on the floor and grabbed another one off the coffee table. Michiru raised an eyebrow at the cover, which read "Swimsuit Edition" in a bold headline.

"Setsa, what are we looking for again in these old issues?" Michiru asked once she saw drool beginning to glisten on the corner of Haruka's gaping mouth.

"I'm looking for this one article that featured a designer from –"

"Holy shit, Setsuna!" Haruka yelled out as she rotated the magazine in her hand to look at a centerfold. "You never told us you were a model!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Haruka? I was never a model!"

"Oh? Then who's this?" The blonde turned the magazine around for Michiru and Setsuna to see. In the centerfold was a tanned woman with long dark green hair wearing a midnight blue two-piece bathing suit. She was on her knees, leaning forward on both hands, her hips slightly pushed forward, and cleavage in full view. All that was ignored by Setsuna, however. Her eyes went straight to the gray eyes of the model, then down to the photo credits, which read, "Model: Kiyoshi Natsume."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: We don't own any Sailor Moon characters, but we DO own Kiyoshi Natsume. FACT! We also own Anastacia Poon, Mikayla Hunt, and Trixx._

_A/N: Thank you to all our faithful readers! And to those unfaithful ones, we'll be converting you soon._

**Chapter 3**

"Where is SHE?!"

Not receiving an answer, Setsuna went on the prowl again, intent on finding one person and only that person – Kiyoshi Natsume. Storming around in her heels to the dark room, Setsuna approached it, only to find that the red light was not on.

Putting her hands on her hips, the green haired woman took a deep breath before pausing and slowly letting the air from her lungs escape her body. She turned around and made her way back to the main office.

As she entered the room, her particularly ghastly mood attracted the attention of every individual in the vicinity. Setsuna looked around, catching every single eye as she did so. But she was only looking out for a pair of gray ones. She took another breath and slowly and quietly spoke to the nearest person to her.

"Where... is... she?"

Confusion spread across the features of the man. Today was clearly not his day if he was the person that Meioh-san decided to inflict her wrath upon.

"Wh-who, Meioh-san?"

Setsuna's eyes flashed in anger towards the man and her nostrils flared involuntarily. She ground her teeth agitatedly. "Natsume-san. Where. Is. She?"

The man trembled without realising and raised his hand; his index finger shaking as it pointed to the next room, where the models for the day tended to wait for the photographer. And today's photographer was Kiyoshi.

Claret eyes narrowed.

Marching resolutely over to the next room, Setsuna ignored every curious set of eyes that followed her.

The door flew open with Setsuna's momentum. She took a brief second to look around the room and find the one person she needed. Her eyes settled on a figure standing at the back of the room, dressed in a slate gray suit with a sky blue shirt casually buttoned up bar the top two buttons.

Kiyoshi was leaning against a wall with one hand in her pocket and she ran her other hand through her short green hair. She noticed the young model she was talking to was staring in sheer horror at something out of her direct line of vision, so lazily she turned her head and saw what it was that had caught the model's attention.

She sighed.

"YOU! Come here, NOW!" Kiyoshi raised one eyebrow in curiosity, but she didn't move another muscle. Setsuna stepped forward, her eyes scorching into the gray eyes of Kiyoshi. "You're a goddamned woman!"

Kiyoshi smirked and laughed heartily to herself. "Uh... duh. How long did that one take you to figure out?"

"You could have told me that," Setsuna lowered her voice considerably to a level that only Kiyoshi could hear, "before you went down on me!"

Kiyoshi grinned as she heard Setsuna speak. "Well, not meaning to be rude, Meioh-san, but I didn't ask you your gender before I went down on you. I mean, could you imagine my surprise?"

Setsuna's jaw clenched."My gender is kind of obvious, unlike some, Kiyoshi!"

From nowhere, the model, who was previously the centre of Kiyoshi's attention spoke, almost absentmindedly. "I'd have thought that her breasts would have been a dead give-away…" The model looked up as she heard an annoyed grunt coming from above her. She soon realised it was her long-haired employer. "I'm going to be quiet now."

Setsuna raised her eyes to those of Kiyoshi's once more. "We are not done here, Kiyoshi."

* * *

A voluptuous blonde walked on the eleventh floor of NASA, her visitor badge dangling off of the breast pocket of her waist length coat, in search of the whereabouts of her lover. As an intern walked past, the blonde spoke in a honey-sweet voice.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Dr. Hunt?"

The intern gazed dreamily over the form of the woman before him before his eyes were dragged from the astounding view of the female and he realised he had been asked a question. He shook his head and smiled nervously.

"She's in Dr. Poon- er, Pun's office!"

"Thanks."

The blonde waved genially before she made her way to the office of her dear friend, where she knew her lover also was.

Approaching the door, the blonde saw that the door was somewhat ajar. Shrugging that off, the divine blonde raised her hand ready to knock when she stopped it mid-air at the sound of her name being spoken undoubtedly in a British accent that she knew to belong to her and her lover's friend.

The temptation to eavesdrop overwhelmed the blonde, and she waited for a moment, being as quiet as possible, hoping to hear as much of the conversation as possible.

"So... Trixx is huge in Japan, now? And she's modelling for 'Underworld'? Man, Trixx is so hot."

"Poon?"

The brunette looked over at her short, dirty-blonde haired companion.

"Don't even go there."

The brunette doctor laughed heartily as she threw her hands up in the air, clearly as a sign of innocence.

"I kid! I kid! Come on, Mickey, you know it's all harmless flirting!"

The short haired female shook her head disapprovingly. "I told you before, don't ever call me Mickey. It's bad enough that Trixx calls me Mikayla still. Honestly, just Mike. And as for your harmless flirting, when we all used to live together in Rhode Island I couldn't even leave you alone in a room with her for five seconds for fear I'd come back and you'd be taking her right there in the family room." The blonde finished her tirade with arms crossed and a pout.

The brunette laughed and threw her hands behind her head as she swivelled in her chair a little. "Like I said harmless. She didn't get harmed. Besides, Trixx would have loved it if I jumped her, right Trixx?" The brunette turned her gaze to the door, letting Trixx know she was fully aware of her presence.

Unperturbed, the blonde smirked as she opened the door and entered the room, walking to her short-haired lover and kissing her softly on the lips before taking the other empty chair opposite the younger doctor.

"That's right, Ana, I would have." The blonde winked as she spoke, her short haired lover unaware of the action.

"TRIXX!"

"I'm kidding, Mikayla! But still, dayum."

"TRIXX!"

Both the brunette and the blonde began laughing hysterically at Mikayla's reaction, which only caused the short haired woman to pout adorably, earning her a kiss from her lover.

"If you two are quite done." The blushing lovers pulled back reluctantly from each other, Trixx smiling sweetly while her significant other sent a glare to their friend.

"So, Ana, _Mickey_, tells me you're coming with us to Japan. Finally decided to take a vacation, huh?"

"Something like that," the brunette brought her hands to her desk and flipped through some documents, catching the eye of her colleague more than her lover, "I have some work to finish up with the Japanese counterparts of NASA."

Trixx raised her eyebrows inquisitively. "I didn't know NASA dealt with foreign agencies."

The brunette, Anastacia, smiled wistfully. "We usually don't, but I have some unfinished business there, so I thought I'd tag along. Hope you don't mind. I know how lonely you get on those long-haul flights, and Mike here falls straight asleep as soon as take-off's over. I swear, she has no attention for anything that occurs after the climax."

Mike instantly clenched her jaw, ready to throw back a comment, when the calming and gentle hand of her lover rested on her thigh.

Trixx smirked at the cocky brunette. "Trust me, Mikayla has plenty of attention and stamina for me."

The dirty blonde smirked at Anastacia too. "So shut it, _Poon._"

The somewhat obnoxious brunette stuck her tongue out at her comrade.

"So, what work do you two – and yes, I know you're in on this Mike – have in Japan?" Trixx brought her attention to her lover as she asked the question. Mike instantly looked over to the brunette, looking for a sign of what to say, her approval to mention their classified project. The brunette cleared her throat, gaining Trixx's attention. Anastacia raised one eyebrow, her brown eyes lingering on Mike's eyes of the same color. Her eyes tore away and looked to Trixx, a small grin forming on the youngest one's lips.

"We have to take care of Pluto and Eris."

* * *

Haruka stirred her coffee as Hotaru sat on the other side of the kitchen table, silently drinking an apple juice with a subdued yet euphoric smile subtly covering her features. Haruka sighed heavily and looked up to her aqua-haired soul-mate, who was standing at the stove, preparing the evening meal.

"Michi, how do you think it went? I mean, with Kiyo and all?"

Before the elegant sea nymph could reply to her lover, the front door to their home slammed with such force that it shook the portraits on that very same level. Michiru sighed.

"I'm going to say it didn't go well." Michiru wiped her hands and made her way to the living room, swiftly followed by Haruka, but Hotaru took her time standing up; she wasn't really with it today.

Michiru looked on in concern as she saw her green-haired friend pacing the living room – she looked a state. Her hair was dishevelled, her make-up was barely reapplied giving her a ghoul-like aura to her usually elegant and beautiful face. As if sensing another presence, Setsuna looked up and saw Haruka and Michiru looking at her in concern. Michiru took the first step and walked to her, guiding her friend to the couch, trying her best to calm her. Setsuna instantly began blabbering,

"Sh-she... she's a she!" Tears began rolling down from her eyes and Michiru rubbed the time senshi's back soothingly.

"Well, it was kind of obvious from those pictures yesterday. Oh man, what a rack! I – Sorry." Haruka was silenced with a simple look from her lover. Setsuna raised her eyes to Haruka.

"I could tell SHE was a SHE in those pictures YESTERDAY, Haruka! But the day before that... she... looked just like a... like a HE!" Setsuna wept into Michiru's shoulder.

Haruka furrowed her brow in confusion. "How could you confuse a girl for a guy, Sets? Sheesh."

A silence instantly formed over the living room. Hotaru had just walked in at that point of the conversation. She looked at the blonde who was dressed in a white dress shirt, with dress pants and a blazer in black covering her form, camouflaging any feminine appearance to the untrained eye. The looks on the face of the others revealed they all shared the same thoughts.

Setsuna eyed the blonde and scoffed, "Are _you_ serious, Haruka?"

The blonde looked down at her appearance and blushed slightly. She scratched the back of her neck. Michiru rolled her eyes at her lover's antics before returning her attention to her distraught friend.

"Setsa, what happened?"

The green-haired woman sniffled and tried her hardest to recollect her calm. She took a deep breath, shaking slightly as she exhaled. "I... confronted her. She acted so calm, like I shouldn't be angry. But Michiru, she lied to me. I mean, she knew I didn't know and she did _that_ to me."

Haruka muttered under breath, unable to stop herself. "You enjoyed it."

Setsuna threw a glare to her. "Regardless whether or not I enjoyed it, she lied! Haruka, believe it or not, but until then I was perfectly happy being a complete heterosexual and n-n-now that has all been compromised! I don't like questioning who I am!"

Haruka threw her arms up in the air, clearly at the end of her limited amount of patience. "Oh, c'mon, it's not that big a deal! So, you slept with a girl, bigger things have happened, I mean remember Galactica?! And at least you bagged yourself a hot one! Hell, just be glad this Kiyoshi-san got some much needed stress out of your system!"

Hotaru's eyes widened as she heard the name her blonde parent spoke. In the silence, with her smile now removed, her voice spoke meekly. "D-Did you s-say Kiyoshi-san? As in Natsume-san?"

Setsuna hung her head, in a mixture of shame and embarrassment. "Hai, hime-chan."

_THUD!_

Three sets of eyes – crimson, blue and green – all settled on the fainted form of their adoptive daughter. Haruka looked over at Setsuna and Michiru, an eyebrow cocked in intrigue.

"Well... that was odd."

* * *

Kiyoshi stepped into Setsuna's office and carefully placed a portfolio of photographs for Setsuna to review the next day. She was careful not to disturb the other items that had been left on the designer's desk, but she noticed a familiar magazine sticking out from underneath some paperwork. It was a swimsuit edition from three years ago.

_So that's what gave it away,_ Kiyoshi thought. She thumbed through the pages till she got to the center spread. Her mouth sneered in disgust as the younger image of herself gazed seductively back at her. What an uncomfortable situation that had been.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Setsuna Meioh."

Kiyoshi returned the magazine to where she found it and turned to look at the voice that had interrupted her nostalgic thoughts. At the doorway stood a blonde wearing red heels, a short skirt, and a very low cut top. She offered a polite smile to her and said, "I'm sorry, Meioh-san has left for the day. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The blonde returned the smile and took a step towards Kiyoshi. "I just signed a contract with 'Underworld' and thought I might be able to meet the staff," her eyes lowered to the area below Kiyoshi's waist, then came back up, "before I actually start working."

"Ah, you're the model from America?" Kiyoshi's eyes studied the blonde's figure lustfully and she licked her lips.

"Canada," she corrected and took another step forward, "but yes, I'm coming from an American agency."

"Well, as I said, Meioh-san isn't here, but if it's the staff you'd like to meet, allow me to be the first to welcome you to 'Underworld.' My name is Kiyoshi Natsume; I'm the photographer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsume-san. My name is Trixx."

"Trixx…?"

"Just Trixx," the blonde woman said sweetly while moving closer to Kiyoshi.

"I see. Well it's a pleasure meeting you, Trixx-san," Kiyoshi said, unable to tear her eyes from the vixen approaching her.

Trixx let out a little laughter. "So I believe you and I will be spending a lot of time together." The next step the blonde took brought her right in front of Kiyoshi. Her perfume wafted into Kiyoshi's nose and created an arousing spell on her.

"Indeed we will. And how do you feel about," Kiyoshi paused to search her mind for the phrase she was looking for, "after hours work?"

"Overtime? I have no problem with that," said Trixx, catching the smirk on Kiyoshi's face. "Will it be one-on-one?"

"Of course. Only a supermodel such as you deserves… personal attention."

"I look forward to it," Trixx said, biting her lower lip.

"Oh yeah." The sound of Kiyoshi's voice stirred a feeling of excitement and weakness at the same time within Trixx, causing her to momentarily lose her balance. Kiyoshi caught her and held her steady till she was able to stand on her own again.

Trixx fanned her face, which was growing flush not just from embarrassment. "Excuse me, it must be getting hot in here."

Kiyoshi stared at the woman in her arms, her mind already working up a fantasy, when suddenly her senses became alert. She became aware of an evil presence lurking nearby and knew she had to hurry. "Forgive me, Trixx-san, I have to go." She began to leave, then quickly turned around and kissed Trixx's pouting lips, eliciting a sensual moan from the model. "Hold that thought," she said with a wink and exited the office.

When Trixx looked out in the hall, Kiyoshi was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"ISC! Hello? Are you there?" a voice shouted into the headset.

"Sorry! There was something shiny; it distracted me," ISC spoke into the mouthpiece.

"You need to focus! We can't have anymore interferences!"

"You try focusing when you know your girlfriend is out there seducing information out of people!"

"This is no time for jealousy, ISC! Focus!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," ISC said resentfully and continued waiting in the shadows, carefully watching the unsuspecting young woman approaching. She had long blonde hair with a red bow tied in the back. "Are you sure about this one? The last two girls you had me abduct turned out to be duds. I'm starting to think you just want these girls in your cellar for your own pleasure."

"Yes, well, that's an added bonus. I just really need a hair sample," the voice laughed sinisterly.

"What? You're having me go through all this trouble and all you need is hair?" ISC hissed.

"ISC, the girl!"

The young woman was now within arm's length of ISC. A second later would've been too late. ISC leaped out from the shadows and clamped a cloth over the girl's mouth, preventing her from screaming. The girl struggled desperately with ISC until the anaesthetics soaking the cloth began to take effect. Her body slowly became limp as she lost consciousness and ISC dragged her towards a white van. The outside of the van advertised finishing services for furniture, but the inside was full of intricate instruments and a stretcher. ISC placed the young woman on the stretcher and bound her with the straps, then stuck a piece of duct tape over her mouth in case she should wake up before they arrived at their destination.

After securing the girl, ISC closed the van doors and walked casually to the driver's side when a distinct voice pierced the night.

"DISCORD BOMBARD!"

"Shit, not again," ISC groaned. Silver beams of light rained down from above and pummelled ISC against the side of the van. The masked maniac winced in pain and looked up at the figure silhouetted against the full moon. Her gray eyes peered at the criminal beneath dark green bangs and her silver and blue fuku fluttered softly in the breeze. "Fuck, man! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Sailor Eris, acting accordingly! Have you no shame? Stealing a young girl when she has so many other uses yet to be fulfilled!" The mysterious figure looked lustfully at the unconscious girl she held in her arms.

"Ah fuck it, I have what I need." Jumping inside the van, ISC drew out a gun and began shooting at Sailor Eris. The senshi quickly sprang out of harm's way and placed the unconscious girl behind a wall. As she vaulted back over the wall, ISC took more shots at her. Eris dove for cover and tumbled behind a car parked on the street. The shots continued ringing around her until she heard the burnout from the van. She peeked around the side of the car just in time to see the smoke and hear the van's tires squealing before speeding off down the road. Her keen eyes quickly took a mental image of the license plate before it faded off into the distance.

* * *

Kiyoshi stood outside on the balcony of her apartment. She was still in her work clothes, though they were a bit unkempt, and her hair was tousled. Her stormy eyes stared down at the busy street below where there was still a high volume of traffic even at this late hour of the night. The leasing agent had warned her about the noise level being the catch for the cheap price of the rent, but the chaotic noise never bothered her. It was actually comforting to her.

She turned up to the night sky and looked in the direction of her planet, Eris. Unconsciously rubbing her forehead, she sighed and let herself get lost in thought.

_Am I the only one who can sense this impending evil? How the hell did I get stuck with this destiny? It's not my fault everywhere I go, trouble follows. What was the point of my awakening if it's just going to cause more trouble? And where the fuck are the other senshi? How am I supposed to find them? Give me a break and show me some kind of sign._

"Kiyo-san, come back to bed," a sleepy voice called from inside Kiyoshi's bedroom.

Kiyoshi walked back inside, sliding the glass door shut, and looked at the girl lying on her bed naked, save for the red bow tied in her hair. "What was your name again?"

"Minako."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: We don't own any Sailor Moon characters, but we DO own Kiyoshi Natsume. FACT! We also own Anastacia Poon, Mikayla Hunt, and Trixx._

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Trixxie, our goddess of smexx. And yes there is a plot!_

**Chapter 4**

Setsuna walked out of the outers' mansion and onto the sunlit porch, where Haruka and Michiru were already seated on the swinging bench. Other chairs were lined up along the porch for the company that would be showing up soon to discuss the recent events of Pluto's diminished powers and the strange attacks that have been reported on the news. The morning air was cool and refreshing, a sensation Setsuna welcomed as the past few days had been full of tension.

"Good morning, Setsa," Michiru said to her weary companion. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think I'm getting over the shock now."

"And Hota-chan? How's she doing?"

"She's awake. A little dazed, but awake and she'll be out soon."

"I wonder what got into her. She went out for the count pretty hard there last night," Haruka noted.

Soon they could hear high-pitched bantering and knew the inner senshi weren't far off. Usagi's distinct crybaby voice was paired up with Rei's condescending tone and the rest were vain attempts to get the girls to settle down. In a few minutes, four girls were walking up the pathway to the mansion.

"Good morning ladies!" Haruka greeted them as they all took seats on the porch. "We're missing someone?"

"Mina. I haven't seen her since last night," Rei said.

"Last night? I thought you were busy at the shrine and that's why you couldn't go out with me!" Usagi whined.

"I was busy! Mina only dropped by for a moment."

"Okay, well you know Mina, she gets easily distracted by cute boys. Why do you care, Rei? She knows about the meeting, she'll get here when she gets here." Usagi leaned closer to Rei and whispered, "I'm so hot for you right now."

"Shut the fuck up, Usagi! Not now," Rei hissed back.

Makoto nudged Ami with her elbow and gave her a wink. "I'm telling you, something's going on between Usagi and Rei. Rei's trying too hard to be mean to Usagi lately."

Ami looked down at her hands uneasily. "Nah, Usagi wouldn't cheat on Mamoru."

The outers looked at each other with concerned looks, but continued on.

"So, Ami, were you able to get anything out of that news clip I forwarded you?" Setsuna inquired.

"Yes, well, I did some research on this ISC person. She was involved in a break-in that occurred at NASA not too long ago. Rock samples from each of our planets had been stolen," Ami explained. "And those silver beams of light that came down on ISC was a senshi attack, just as you suspected Setsuna-san."

"Another senshi?" the outers exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well I did mention the rise of a benevolent power last time, didn't I?" Usagi said confidently.

"That you did, Koneko-chan," Haruka said and smiled at the buns-head girl before her attention was caught by a silver car pulling up in the driveway. "Oh, nice car!"

"Who the hell is that?" Setsuna said, standing up from her chair.

The driver, who had short green hair, stepped out of the car and walked over to the other side to let a blonde girl out.

"Mina!" Both Usagi and Rei shouted as they jumped out of their chairs.

"No fucking way!" Setsuna cried in disbelief, her stare aimed directly at the green-haired tomboy. She stormed down the porch steps, walked right past Minako and said, "What the hell are you doing here, Kiyoshi?"

"Well good morning to you, too. I was just giving Minako a ride." Kiyoshi took a moment to survey the stately surroundings. "Some place you got here, Setsuna." Suddenly she was confronted by a starry-eyed girl with two buns on her head and another girl whose eyes seemed to burn with jealousy.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"And how do you know Mina?" Rei immediately interrogated Kiyoshi.

"Relax, Rei," Minako said to the fiery girl. "I was attacked last night, but Kiyo-san saved me."

"Attacked? What happened?"

"I'm not sure really. Someone came out of nowhere and grabbed me, I passed out, and when I woke up I was sitting behind a wall where Kiyo-san found me. She was kind enough to take me home to her place since it was nearby," Minako told them.

"She?" Usagi echoed perplexed.

"You're a she?" Rei directed her question to Kiyoshi.

"Yes, she's a she! For Christ's sake, how many times does this fact have to be thrown at my face?" Setsuna said in pure frustration.

"It's like when we first met Haruka-san, only…" Minako left her sentence unfinished with a little embarrassment, but the blush on her face said it all. Setsuna sent a glare at Kiyoshi, who responded by cocking her eyebrow and shrugging her shoulders.

"Holy shit!" Haruka pushed her way past Setsuna, Usagi, Rei, and Minako and now stood before the new arrival. "You're Kiyoshi Natsume? The Kiyoshi Natsume from that swimsuit edition–"

"Don't even go there!" Kiyoshi cut Haruka off with a deadly look. "Design school was expensive."

"Okay, but –" Haruka began to persist till she was cut off again.

"Look, don't ever bring up that subject again and I'll give you the numbers of all the other models in that issue. Deal?"

Haruka's eyes lit up until she caught a glare from her lover, who was standing to the side with her arms crossed. "Um, no, thank you," she declined, then whispered, "Fuck yes!"

"If you don't mind, Haruka, we're still having our meeting," Michiru said, pulling her lover back up to the porch. Haruka performed a quick charade of writing to Kiyoshi before turning to follow Michiru back to the bench.

"Indeed. Thank you very much for bringing Mina-chan here, but if you'll excuse us, we do have matters to attend to," Setsuna said and began ushering the inners back to the porch.

"Just a moment. May I please use the bathroom? Then I'll be on my way."

Setsuna looked momentarily at Kiyoshi, then said, "Upstairs, first door on the right."

"Thank you, Setsuna." Kiyoshi could feel all eyes on her as she stepped up the porch and entered the mansion. As she removed her shoes, she could hear the conversation outside resuming, but she paid it no attention. Her eyes scanned the interior of the home. From where she stood, she could see the living room and a brightly lit room where a grand piano sat next to an easel with a painting. The staircase was only a few feet in front of her, so quickly she padded up the steps and found the first door on the right. Kiyoshi's hand reached for the doorknob when it turned by itself and the bathroom door opened. Her eyes met a pair of startled violet ones.

"Oh my God, not this dream again," the girl coming out of the bathroom whispered to herself. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

Kiyoshi smirked and said, "What dream?"

Hotaru's eyes shot back open and she clutched the towel around her body tighter as she realized she wasn't dreaming. "What are you doing here?"

"I dropped off a friend, and I need to use the bathroom," Kiyoshi said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!"

They stared at each other in awkward silence. A minute passed, and then Hotaru's face grew pink and she said, "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what, that I'm a woman? What difference does it make? You were obviously hung over a woman. And at least I gave you an idea how you can pleasure Meioh-san, which apparently worked since it seems you live here with her."

A mortified look came over Hotaru's face. "Shut up! You don't know anything about our living arrangements!"

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

"Stop that… that… eyebrow thing!" Hotaru demanded, her pink cheeks transitioning to a bright red, but it only made Kiyoshi raise her other eyebrow. The teenager quickly moved past Kiyoshi and went down the hall into her room.

Kiyoshi stared after her for a moment, then turned to go into the bathroom when a soft hand landed on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" It was the aqua-haired woman. Kiyoshi only had time to nod before she was pushed into the bathroom with lips pressed against hers. The bathroom door was closed behind them and hands began roaming over Kiyoshi's body.

Kiyoshi caught Michiru's hands as they began unbuttoning her shirt and pulled herself out of the kiss. "Um, not that I'm complaining, but won't someone be not too happy about this?"

"That someone should've thought about that before lusting after supermodels." The woman smiled coyly. "Besides, she's not the only one." Michiru captured Kiyoshi's lips again and took Kiyoshi's hands to her breasts. Kiyoshi was much obliged to hold each supple breast in her hands and earned a moan from the aqua-haired woman as she squeezed them. She could feel the nipples growing stiff under her touch through the thin layer of Michiru's top and began rubbing them with her thumbs.

Michiru gasped and clasped her hands behind Kiyoshi's neck as she straddled the tomboy's thigh, slowly rocking her hips up and down. Kiyoshi could feel the warmth between Michiru's legs. She lifted her thigh up, letting Michiru ride out her need for stimulation. Michiru grabbed a hold on Kiyoshi's shoulders as she bent backwards, her hand pulling her wavy hair back from her face. Kiyoshi plunged for Michiru's neck then and used a hand to support Michiru's back while her other hand moved to where her thigh was in contact with damp heat.

"Yes, touch me, please," Michiru begged.

Kiyoshi's fingers stole inside Michiru's panties and were immediately covered with the slick fluids within.

"Oh my God, you're so wet," the tomboy murmured on the side of Michiru's neck.

The next step was a given. Michiru moved her hips forward, overcoming Kiyoshi's fingers with her dripping sex. She closed her eyes and moaned deliciously as she felt Kiyoshi thrust her fingers in and out of her. Soon Michiru was breathlessly crying out the name of her lover, but Kiyoshi didn't mind. In one swift movement, Kiyoshi removed Michiru's underwear, then pressed Michiru up against the wall and held up one of Michiru's legs while her fingers continued their assault. She could feel Michiru's inner walls beginning to contract around her fingers and knew the woman was ready to climax. To affirm this, Michiru buried her face into the crook of Kiyoshi's neck and screamed as warm liquid burst out from the depths of her core. Kiyoshi caught the woman as she stumbled forward in her resolution and held her, waiting till she was able to stand on her own. The pair of blue eyes looked up into her gray ones.

"Maa, Natsume-san, I can see why Setsuna's so flustered over your little… business engagement." Michiru gently pushed herself off Kiyoshi, testing her footing and making sure her legs were sturdy enough. "I'll see you back downstairs in a bit," she said and walked out the bathroom, leaving Kiyoshi to herself.

Kiyoshi closed the bathroom door and leaned against it, taking a moment to recollect herself, then picked up the damp pink lacey panties from the bathroom floor and kept them in her pocket as she proceeded to wash her hands. She splashed her face as well and looked pensively in the mirror. There was a mysterious aura around this house, but it didn't feel evil. In fact, it felt almost familiar. She brushed her green bangs back and stared at her forehead, thoughtfully tracing the absent symbol that was faintly shaped by the drops of water.

_Nah, impossible. Anyway I shouldn't waste anymore time. I have an appointment with NASA._

After Kiyoshi finished her business in the bathroom she went back downstairs, put her shoes back on and stepped outside. The conversation on the porch ceased and again, all eyes turned to her and she noticed Hotaru had joined the gathering.

"Excuse me, ladies, I'll be on my way now," said Kiyoshi.

Everyone bid Kiyoshi farewell and watched as she sped off in her car. Once she'd gone, Setsuna spoke up.

"So it's settled. I'm going to go meet this Dr. Poon and find out about this whole new planet recategorizing thing she's heading."

"Right. And meanwhile we should all be very careful. Any of us could be a target for an abduction," Ami warned her comrades. With that said, the meeting of the senshi ended and the inners left the outers' mansion.

As the five girls walked down the street, Makoto snuck an arm protectively around Ami and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone take you from me."

Ami opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by the outburst coming from the three girls walking ahead of them.

"You ho! You slept with Kiyoshi-san!" Usagi yelled at Minako.

"Why not? I'm legal," Minako shot back at her.

"Is that why you're not wearing any underwear?" Rei said in shock.

"How do you know she's not wearing underwear, Rei?" Usagi turned her anger on the fire senshi, and thus the neverending arguing ensued.

* * *

"Dr. Poon?"

Brown eyes glanced up instantly making the young, nervous intern visibly tremble. "…Yes?"

"Er, yours and Dr. Hunt's eleven o'clock is here – Meioh Setsuna."

Anastacia looked over to Mikayla sitting opposite her and cocked an eyebrow. "We had an eleven o'clock?"

Mikayla looked at her watch; it was five to. She shrugged afterwards, "I can't remember, I'm still suffering from fatigue, Ana."

The brunette waved the intern out form her office and turned to her laptop, opening up her internet browser and did a simple 'Google' search, entering the words Meioh Setsuna.

"No more late nights for you then, Mike. Meioh? That name rings a bell… why does it? Ah! Here we are. Setsuna Meioh," Anastacia stifled a laugh and gave a lopsided smirk, "fashion designer. You think she's lost?"

Mikayla furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and shrugged again. "I don't know and I don't care, can we hurry through these? I really am tired."

Ana nodded absent mindedly as she read over the information of Setsuna Meioh. A few moments later she gave a small 'hmm'. Mikayla looked over to Anastacia and as she did Anastacia turned her laptop around, showing Mikayla the web-page she was looking at.

"Look, Mike… Meioh-san, she's close friends with Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san, prodigies in their own field. Look at the picture of Meioh-san and her debut fashion show."

Mikayla looked at the picture before cocking one of her eyebrows – clearly taken by surprise. "Isn't that – "

"Yes. It is."

Anastacia brought the laptop back to herself and stared intently at the picture of a young pretty blonde girl with a large red bow in her hair.

A knocking at the door caused both Ana and Mike to look to the door. Anastacia cleared her throat.

"Come in." Ana looked at Mike before the two plastered a fake grin onto their face.

The door opened noiselessly and in entered Setsuna… and Kiyoshi. Anastacia raised an eyebrow and looked to the two chairs opposite herself and Mikayla.

"Please, take a seat. I didn't realize this was a two person meeting."

Setsuna glared to Kiyoshi before curtly responding, "Neither did I, Dr Poon."

"_Oh for Kami's sake, what are you doing here Kiyoshi?"_

_Gray eyes met crimson._

_Kiyoshi grinned cockily before sitting in the chair opposite Setsuna in the hallway. "Pleasure to see you as always, Meioh-san." _

_Setsuna cocked her eyebrow and clucked her tongue. She leaned forward and whisper spat,"Are you following me?"_

_Kiyoshi scoffed aloud, "Don't flatter yourself. I have a meeting with Dr. Poon at eleven thirty. And yourself?"_

_Setsuna ignored the question and sat back in her chair, arms crossed and her left leg over the right, showing an ample amount of thigh that did not go unnoticed by Kiyoshi, who blatantly took the opportunity to look over Setsuna's form. Setsuna, knowing fully what it was Kiyoshi was doing, decided to ignore this and concentrate more on the fact that Kiyoshi was here at an agency hosting the NASA scientists._

"_I'm here to see Dr. Poon and Hunt at eleven." _

_Kiyoshi dragged her eyes up to meet Sesuna's and raised an eyebrow, urging her to go on._

_With a sigh, Setsuna did, "It's about Pl – the planets. Yeah, for a new line I've been thinking of." Setsuna flashed a nervous smile and Kiyoshi returned it._

"_I'm here for something similar. Why don't we go in together, Setsuna-san?" _

_Setsuna shook her head, whilst laughing disparagingly. "Uh, I don't think so, Kiyoshi-san." Setsuna looked away and saw that Kiyoshi was still staring at her. A few seconds later, a young intern approached them. He spoke shakily as he looked at Setsuna and Kiyoshi, somewhat taken back by their beauty._

"_Er… Dr. Poon will see you now. Third door on the left."_

_Setsuna stood, only to be followed by Kiyoshi. She turned to the photographer, shaking her head. "No… no way."_

_Kiyoshi sighed and followed Setsuna again as she spoke. "Oh come on, Setsuna! Look, it'll save time for both of us. What if we want to know the same things? I don't really have time for this, I just want to be quick."_

_With a sardonic smile, Setsuna approached the door that apparently had Dr. Poon and Hunt inside of it, then turned to Kiyoshi, grinning derisively, "Oh Kiyoshi-san, I know full well how you like things to be over quickly." Setsuna turned back to the door, a victorious grin on her features. She knocked on the door and Kiyoshi leaned forward, her warmth tickling the delicate hairs on the back of her neck._

"_And you loved it."_

"Oh, well, it's no problem, Meioh-san. Please, take a seat… and, er…"

Kiyoshi grinned and stepped forward, "Kiyoshi Natsume."

Anastacia stayed in her seat and leaned back. Mikayala stood and bowed respectfully, earning a bow and a small smile from both green-haired women. Anastacia stayed still, clearly not bothered she has been so ignorant of their culture. She sat up as Mikayla, Setsuna and Kiyoshi all sat in their respective seats.

"So, how can I help you two ladies, today?"

Setsuna smiled politely and inclined her head. "Well, I am here in regards to the recategorizing of Pluto and," Setsuna glanced to her left, "Eris."

Anastacia's eyes widened slightly before she forced them to narrow. The ferocity with which Setsuna had said the name of the two planets – notably moreso Pluto – seemed to give off an ethereal aura that took the doctor by surprise. Instead, Poon took a moment to take a deep breath and close her eyes.

"Now… why would Setsuna Chikako Meioh, Korean-born, Japanese-bred designer of her own fashion line 'Underworld,' need information on the reclassification of a planet? An interest in astrology perhaps, Meioh-san?" Setsuna's back stiffened notably at Poon's lilting tone. Kiyoshi took note of this and braced herself for the other green haired woman's rebuttal.

"Well, Anastacia Anita Poon, one could ask why a Russian-born, British-bred defect to the American NASA program would need to reclassify Pluto after its long standing as a planet?"

The brunette scientist's jaw clenched and Mike took note at the tension in the room. She leaned over to her colleague and whispered into her ear, "Calm yourself, Ana."

Closing her eyes, the doctor forced a grin once more and looked up to Setsuna. "I see I'm not the only one who can use Google, Meioh-san. Please excuse me, I meant no offence, I'm just a curious mind by nature."

Sensing a possible stand-off between the doctor and Setsuna, Kiyoshi cleared her throat. "Dr Poon, we're just here for some research for our work in fashion – you know how celebrities are obsessed with fads like horoscopes. Well, we wanted to do an astrology based line and now with Pluto is gone, that's left us one line short."

Anastacia looked over to Kiyoshi and barely stifled a yawn, "Sorry, you're a fashion designer?"

Kiyoshi kept a straight face as she saw the incredulous expression on Dr Poon's face. "No, I'm a fashion photographer."

Mike instantly came to attention, her eyes ablaze with an intensity that Kiyoshi had not seen seethe from someone in years. Ana looked to her cohort and saw the look before giving her a moment and letting a few things sink in. Then as if to break the tension in the room, she clapped her hands together and giggled.

"Ah yes, Natsume-san, sorry I know of your er…work. Great stuff. I hope you'll be taking racy pictures of your future models." Poon winked at Kiyoshi and Hunt went bright red in the face.

"Poon! Don't!"

Ana seemingly ignored her co-worker and looked back to Setsuna, who was still sitting rigidly in her seat. "So… what do you wish to know, Meioh-san?"

Setsuna exhaled slowly before talking at an alarmingly low level. "I have already told you, Poon-san. I wish to know about the reclassifying of Pluto and Eris. Why reclassify them now?" Anastacia looked over to Mike and gave a bemused smirk.

"They were simply lacking Meioh-san."

It had been twenty minutes since the meeting with Poon and Hunt and both Setsuna and Kiyoshi were standing bewildered out in the parking lot of the building they had just visited. Kiyoshi shook her head as they walked along muttering to herself, as was Setsuna.

"Jesus, is there any women you don't want to sleep with?"

Kiyoshi didn't even hear the sentence uttered – she was still in her own world. "It just doesn't make sense…"

Setsuna turned her head to the almost inaudible muttering. "What was that Kiyoshi-san?"

Kiyoshi snapped her head up and grinned towards Setsuna, some insincerity lingering. The photographer waved her hand nonchalantly. "Just saying, not that I'm not happy, but why suddenly reclassify Eris and Pluto?"

Setsuna cocked an eyebrow, "Why would you be happy about Eris?"

Kiyoshi stopped walking and smirked. "Why are you so sad about Pluto?"

* * *

"That was intense, Mike. Thanks for coming when you did, Trixx."

Anastacia sent a wink to the way of the blonde model who had joined them in their journey from the temporary office to a large and seemingly unoccupied warehouse that was hidden in the seedy depths of the downtown docks.

Trixx gave an angelic smile to Anastacia before turning to her partner. "And Mike, don't worry, it's strictly," Trixx sighed and her eyes clouded over with a hungry expression, "professional."

Anastacia kept quiet as Trixx began to comfort her lover – who was pouting like a petulant child. "Mike, come on, this is for the greater good… you can afford to get jealous."

Mike turned around and shrieked indignantly, "I am _not_ jealous!"

Anastacia and Trixx glanced at each other before sharing an expression that included a smirk and a heavily cocked eyebrow.

"_So, you see Meioh-san, Natsume-san, that is why they were reclassified. They lacked in the necessary departments; Pluto's orbit crosses with Neptune's and its day is longer than its year. It's been on the cards for years, but myself and Dr. Hunt felt it was essential that Pluto be reclassified, and with it of course we had to take into consideration that Eris's properties as a planet were greater."_

_Silence filled the room. Anastacia looked at Setsuna and saw her eye seemed to be brimming with tears and Kiyoshi drew her attention to the floor, gazing intensely, her brow furrowed as she thought deeply. Setsuna cleared her throat and shook her head._

"_I-I don't understand though… why?" _

_Anastacia shrugged derisively. "It was Pluto's time."_

_Before anymore could be said, a knock at the door interrupted them all. It opened slowly and in entered the blonde vixen Trixx. Anastacia instantly brightened._

"_Trixx, we're in a meeting at the moment, give us a few?" _

_Trixx nodded and went to make her way out, but she caught a pair of familiar gray eyes and smirked._

_Kiyoshi stood, and bowed. "Trixx-san, It's a pleasure to see you again."_

_Trixx licked her lips and spoke breathlessly,"And it's a pleasure to see you. I held on to that thought." _

_Kiyoshi scrunched her nose in confusion before realization dawned on her. Oh… those pouty lips. "Good to hear."_

_Mike stood up, clearing her throat and approaching her lover. "Trixx…love?" _

_Trixx brough her attention to Mike and blushed heavily. "Sorry, hun… I, er, I'll go and wait outside."_

_Setsuna stood from her seat and shook her head, "No, it's okay, Trixx-san. You stay; we should go. We'll see you at 'Underworld.' Pleasure to finally meet you, but formalities should be for the office, not a meeting here. Ja ne."_

_Setsuna left, abruptly followed by Kiyoshi. Mike turned to her lover but not before glaring to the brunette who was still sat in her chair._

"_You're so damn lazy, Ana."_

_The scientist shrugged, her mind somewhere else. "You felt it right? Their auras? That was not normal." Anastacia stood up and opened a drawer in her desk, taking out a bunch of keys and stuffing them in her pocket. "I'm going to go check on our antis. Coming with?" Mike instantly adopted a more serious expression and nodded, then Anastacia turned to Trixx and grinned perversely._

"_Trixx, bring your fine ass too."_

"Sure you're not Mike."

Anastacia opened up the door to the industrial unit and began walking into it. Determinedly she made her way to the back of the warehouse before stopping and taking a small remote control from her pocket and pressing the one button on it.

Seconds later, a portion of the floor began lifting, stopping as it reached ten feet above floor level. Trixx, Mike and Ana stood in the elevator and the young brunette pressed the remote again, sending the trio down below the ground.

The elevator clanged painfully loudly as it made contact with the cold stone floor. Without a word Anastacia led the way down a dark, dank corridor. At the end of the corridor a dimming light appeared and the three made their way towards it.

Still in silence, Anastacia beamed as she entered the room that had the light. In the room were ten large cylinders filled with an unknown gloopy yet liquid substance. There were five cylinders to the right and five to the left. Tthey ran vertically from the ceiling to the floor and were about five feet wide each. In the middle of it all was a large computer board with readings on each of the ten cylinders.

Trixx and Mike stood behind Anastacia as she approached the cylinder on the left closest to the computer. She beamed widely and looked down to the tag on the base of the cyclinder.

"Venus," she read aloud. Anastacia moved her head to her left but kept her eyes on the form of the only inhabitant of the cylinder in front of her. "ISC, is she ready?"

Mike walked over to her friend and nodded as she stood beside her. She pressed a green button on the base of the cylinder and instantly the substance from within the cylinder drained. Anastacia gulped nervously and her eyes took over the same expression a small child would have on Christmas morning.

The door to the cylinder opened outwards as soon as the liquid had emptied, leaving only small glistening rocks at the base of the cylinder's grate. Anastacia took a step forward and caught the young girl that emerged from the cylinder.

Long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes and a supple female form. Trixx took her coat off and carried it over to the young girl and wrapped it over her shoulder. Anastacia held the girl at a half-arms length and smiled gently, running a finger over the girl's cheek before brushing back a stray lock of blonde hair.

"Venus?" The brunette's voice turned uncharacteristically soft as she gently shook the young blonde by her shoulders. "Wake up, Venus."

The blonde stirred gently, groaning painfully and grabbing her head. "Where am I?"

Mike chuckled as Anastacia was breathless, taking in the very sight of the blonde before her. "You're in Tokyo. We can't tell you where exactly, but I must say Venus, you are quite the vision."

Venus instantly snapped awake and took a step back, her eyes wide.

"V-Venus?" She grabbed a lock of her blonde hair and brought it to her line of sight. The young blonde stepped back before screaming momentarily and losing consciousness.

Anastacia looked bewildered and looked at her cohort. She was about to speak when her attention was taken by the glowing rocks still visible in the cylinder. Anastacia instantly saw nothing but red – literally.

Small, red, glowing rocks. She turned to Mike and grabbed her collar roughly and threw her up against the other empty cylinder. Mike began spluttering incoherently and Anastacia began shaking Mike viciously.

"You IDIOT! You goddamned idiot! You mixed Mars' rocks with Venus! You've made a damned hybrid!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: We don't own any Sailor Moon characters, but we DO own Kiyoshi Natsume. FACT! We also own Anastacia Poon, Mikayla Hunt, and Trixx._

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! And this is dedicated to impersonal, for all her hard work both in and outside of the world of FFN._

**Chapter 5**

"Michi?"

The senshi of the seas turned to her lover, who was lounging at one end of a chaise in the living room.

"Hai, Ruka?"

The blonde tomboy turned over in the chair, her features solemn and her eyes clouded with concern.

"Do you think Sets is okay? I mean, her powers and all?"

Michiru smiled gently before approaching her love and sitting on her lap.

"Is Haruka Tenoh showing concern for the 'old hag'?"

Haruka turned away, her cheeks flushing a light pink. The tomboy shook her head fervently.

"N-no! It's just I don't wanna have to be working extra hard just 'cos the old hag's lost her powers!"

Michiru feigned a pout and spoke under her breath, "And it was so much more a turn-on when you were all concerned..." Michiru trailed off and Haruka instantly raised both eyebrows and cleared her throat.

"Well, I mean naturally I _am _concerned, of course. I'm not heartless." Haruka gave her trademark Cheshire cat-grin and Michiru leaned in close, her breath gently tickling the cheek of her blonde lover.

_THWACK!_

Michiru looked at the shocked look of her significant other as the tomboy remained stock still with a pillow still covering her face.

Michiru tutted tauntingly, "Ecchi Haruka! Is that all that's ever on your mind?"

The blonde slowly removed the pillow to reveal an adorable scowl. She gingerly rubbed her face and turned to her lover, who by now had stood up and was staring out of the window.

"But you're the one who said it was a turn-on! Michi, I –" Haruka stopped mid-sentence and leapt up from her seat too and approached the window. Michiru shuddered involuntarily and looked up at Haruka.

"Do you sense that too, Haruka? What is it? And why is it here?"

The tomboy shook her head. "I don't know. It feels bad, but I also sense a fellow senshi." Haruka tilted her head in confusion and shook her head as if physically ridding herself of confusion. The tomboy slid her hand into her pants pocket and gave out a sigh of relief.

"My henshin's on me. Do you have yours?" Michiru nodded and Haruka grinned, "Okay, then I'll go out front and see what's going on. You head around the back and keep an eye out for anything suspicious, okay?"

Michiru nodded once more, and leaned upwards, feeling the need to connect with her lover. Both knew that every time they parted could be their last, so treat every moment as if it would be the very final time they would be together.

"I love you." Both spoke at the same time but neither blushed nor gave embarrassed looks. With a solemn nod, they separated and went into two separate directions.

* * *

Teal eyes searched the perimeter of the property. So far, Haruka could see nothing and she let out a sigh of relief.

She tentatively made her way down the steps and stopped halfway when she noticed a white van from across the road; it was a servicing company for furniture apparently, but why did Haruka only manage to get this aura of impending doom from it?

Maybe that was the effect wooden furniture had on the tomboy.

Shaking her mind of all these thoughts, Haruka gripped the henshin in her pocket, taking some relief in the fact she had her trusty transformation at hand should anything go awry. Haruka's brow furrowed as she sensed a growing evil close by; and getting closer with every passing second.

A noise from behind her alerted the blonde to someone being far too close.

Haruka whirled around, henshin in hand and began shouting out, "URANUS PLANET POW—… Minako-chan?"

A blonde with a red bow tied in her hair stood before the tomboy, but her usual smile was nowhere to be found. Sensing something was wrong, Haruka took a step forward.

"Minako? What's wrong? Do you sense this evil too?" Haruka looked around perplexed. "Where are Usagi and Rei? Or are Mako and Ami here?" Haruka nodded towards her henshin and lowered her tone just a touch. "Do they need us to transform too?"

Minako was silent and Haruka was convinced there was something wrong. A few moments later the blonde opened her mouth and spoke in an unusually cold voice.

"Mako, Ami? Usagi and Rei? Hmm, thank you, senshi." Without another warning, the blonde pulled her henshin from her pocket and threw it up in the air. "VENUS-MARS PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

Haruka's eyes bulged. "What the – Oh!" The blonde tomboy threw her own henshin in the air, "URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

In an instant the two blondes were turned into their alter egos; Haruka Tenoh into Sailor Uranus. The tomboy looked confused at the blonde in front of her. Minako was dressed in a fuku that was red where their uniform was usually white, and her orange Venus trim was in place as usual. She wore Venus-style boots in a dark crimson colour.

"Who are you?" Uranus demanded.

The long-haired blonde smirked. "Anti-senshi Venus." Without another word of warning the 'anti Venus' opened up her mouth. "Love-Me Mandala!"

Uranus's mouth hit the floor. She had no idea what to expect; it was a mix of Venus and Mars signature powers after all! Her teal eyes widened as eight flaming hearts surrounded the 'senshi' and began making their way towards the senshi of the skies. She managed to dodge them all but then she stopped in her tracks as she heard the shout of her beloved.

"Neptune!"

"Love Sniper!" Uranus's eyes widened as she felt her body being pierced by the anti-Venus's power. Suddenly she was overcome by a familiar and unwelcome sensation rushing through her body.

"Oh snap!" Uranus began moving around at a frightening pace, unable to control her body, all the while wanting to move her body to her beloved as she heard Neptune scream once more.

* * *

"It's useless, Uranus is... preoccupied."

Neptune was backed up against the back of the house, a large gash in her forearm and her breathing was laboured. "DEEP – "

Gunshots prevented the end of Neptune's infamous catchphrase from being finished. Neptune closed her eyes, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see ISC standing, gun directed into the air and a smirk in place.

"Next time, it'll be aimed at you, Neptune."

Neptune narrowed her eyes and moved swiftly from her position, hoping to reach ISC before the gun could be lowered. Neptune tackled the criminal, sending ISC to the ground and the gun to go sliding across the gravelled side of the yard.

"Goddammit!" ISC took a hit to the jaw before managing to bring her legs up and kick off the senshi of the seas. Leaping up, ISC looked at Neptune with an amused look. "And here I thought you were a lady... Miss Kaioh."

Neptune's eyes widened and she stood stock still; ISC used this to her advantage and produced a sharp flip-knife from the inside pocket of her jacket. Neptune's sense kicked in as ISC approached her with a maniacal grin, looking the aqua themed senshi up and down.

"I only need one thing from you."

* * *

"What a day!" Kiyoshi shook her head and looked to her long-haired colleague who was sitting beside her, but had remained silent ever since they had left the offices of Dr. Poon and Hunt.

They had even driven to 'Underworld' and picked up assignments they could both work on from home, and Setsuna had just silently entered her office and picked up her portfolio and headed back out. Kiyoshi had offered her a ride and received not even the smallest protest from Setsuna – it was weird seeing the green-haired woman so defeated.

"Do you need any help with the assignments? My laptops in the back so I can help you with –"

"I'm not going _anywhere_ near _your_ backseat. I don't need to be fucked and trashed, thank you very much."

Kiyoshi sighed at Setsuna's incredulous implication. "I didn't mean for that! I just mean to relieve your workload! I thought if you had less work to do you might be able to have an easier day." Kiyoshi kept her gray eyes fixed on the road, trying her best to keep her temper calm and level.

"Why do you care about making my day easier? Since you've come along all you've done is throw my life into disarray!" Setsuna retorted.

Kiyoshi sighed heavily. "Look, I just do care, okay? I don't like seeing women upset!" Kiyoshi spoke with such vigour that it damned near shut Setsuna up for a moment – a feat rarely achieved.

Setsuna cleared her throat, "No, Kiyo. I'm fine. And if I want to stay that way then you staying as far away from me as humanly possible can only amplify my fine mood." Setsuna's snappy reply instantly caused Kiyoshi to look at her with concern.

"I know you're not fine, Setsuna. And you know," the short-haired driver took in a deep breath, but Setsuna didn't look over to Kiyoshi, "I have trouble confiding in people too, but sometimes you just need to let things out. Don't let your troubles eat you up. I used to do that, and it led to a bad place in my life. I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but I am known for my good ear and comfy shoulder."

Setsuna lazily brought her gaze over to Kiyoshi, quite taken aback at hearing such sentimental words come from someone she deemed an all out promiscuous pervert.

"I have people I can confide in," she said in a much calmer tone, "but I can't tell you this. But... thanks, Kiyoshi."

The two shared a small smile.

"Anytime, Setsuna."

Kiyoshi's car pulled up to the curb and Setsuna took off her seatbelt. She turned to thank the photographer, but found her attention being dragged elsewhere.

She sensed evil… and it was close by.

"Kiyoshi, I, er, have to go!" Setsuna opened the car door and got out as quickly as possible in her civilian form, and she was somewhat surprised to have not heard any protest or comments on her rude behaviour from Kiyoshi.

She spared a quick glance back and found Kiyoshi staring intently at a white furnishings van not fifty feet from where Kiyoshi had parked, but hesitated not another moment longer when she heard the gunshot.

_That van! _Kiyoshi's mind registered the vehicle from the previous night. "Setsuna, wait!" she called out, but when she turned to the passenger seat beside her, it was empty. A gunshot sounded and she looked up, barely catching a glimpse of Setsuna disappearing around the side of the house. _Where is that woman going?_

Kiyoshi took a quick glance around before uttering the words that transformed her into Sailor Eris. She quickly got out of the car, but stayed wary of her surroundings. Keeping her back pressed to the house, Eris went after Setsuna. When she turned the corner, the sight before her brought her to pure shock.

"Goddammit! C'mon, I need you to work now more than ever!" Setsuna growled at a dangerously low level as she rushed around the Outers' home, being led by her instincts to where she sensed a wounded Neptune was. She would have gone for Uranus first, but sensed an erratic amount of energy coming from the senshi of the skies; erratic energy but she wasn't hurt like Neptune's aura implied.

"Oh, come on! PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!" The fizzling sound of her henshin was all she heard.

_No way! Setsuna is Pluto?_ Eris's thoughts were cut short at the sound of clanging and shouting from the front of the house. Diverting her gray eyes away from the green-haired woman shouting profanities at a small object in her hand, Eris made her way swiftly but quietly to the front of the house, keeping her ears and eyes peeled for any suspicious behaviour. She spotted movement by the detached garage opposite from where she stood.

_CLANG!_

"FUCK! Shit, someone make it stop!"

Eris's eyebrows knitted together and she turned a corner, only to find Haruka Tenoh, who was jerking about side to side like a lunatic with both of her hands covering her crotch. Eris tilted her head to the side in a confused manner before hiding back around the side of the house and de-transforming back into her civilian alter ego.

"Tenoh-san! What's happened?" Kiyoshi said stepping out in front of Haruka.

"Natsume-san! Do NOT come any closer, I can't stop this, I –"

Kiyoshi barely had a second to register the sentence Haruka uttered out before finding the blonde tomboy had thrown herself on top of the photographer.

"What the –?"

"Fuck! I can't stop myself! RUN! Run... far, far away!" Haruka's teal eyes were filled with a pleading desperation Kiyoshi had never seen before.

Then Kiyoshi realised what was happening.

Her clothes were being pawed at like a wild animal and being damn near ripped off. Gray eyes bulged and using all the strength she had in her body, Kiyoshi placed her hands firmly on Haruka's shoulders before pushing her back with all her might.

The blonde tomboy flew in the air for a second before landing and standing up, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I said run, dammit!"

Haruka flung herself at Kiyoshi once more, and the green-haired tomboy avoided the lunging action of the short-haired blonde before her.

"What the hell's going on?!"

Haruka opened her mouth, only to stop for a second; she couldn't tell Kiyoshi the truth, so she had to settle for a horrible, terrible lie.

"I, er..." Haruka's speech was paused as her genitalia made another lunge towards Kiyoshi who dodged at the last minute, successfully evading Haruka. "I-I-I accidentally took some Viagra and... now I can't stop –" Haruka's body threw itself once more at Kiyoshi, who jumped up and let Haruka go flying into the ground. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow and was slightly out of breath.

"Let me guess: you can't stop dry-humping everything in sight?"

Haruka wailed as her body attempted to fling itself again at Kiyoshi, who sidestepped and let Haruka stumble into the open garage door.

"Ever since she got me, it-it-it's like I-I-I can't stop jumping and humping everything in sight!"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

Haruka wailed more as her body tried to hurl itself at Kiyoshi repeatedly.

Kiyoshi shook her head and used all the strength she had to summon up enough force to knock Haruka far back into the garage.

As soon as the blonde was three feet away, Kiyoshi threw her fist into the blonde's stomach. Haruka went flying back into the garage and didn't stop until her body made contact with the back of the garage wall.

Kiyoshi winced as she heard the 'thwack' of Haruka's back make contact with the cement wall. The blonde didn't move and Kiyoshi took a tentative step into the garage.

Haruka still didn't move and Kiyoshi sighed in relief as she heard the slow but steady breathing of the now unconscious blonde tomboy.

"Nothing personal, Tenoh-san, but I don't fuck other tomboys. I prefer a pillow queen."

Kiyoshi closed the garage door and hoped it would keep Haruka safe while she searched for Setsuna. In a flash of light, she was Sailor Eris again and she ran to the back of the house.

* * *

ISC carefully placed the aquamarine locks into a plastic Ziploc bag labelled "Uranus."

"Are you sure that's right, ISC?" anti-Venus questioned the blonde gunman.

"Of course it's right! Here, put Tenoh-san's hair in the Neptune bag. I won't get them mixed up this time," ISC said.

Anti-Venus did as she was told and looked over at the two unconscious forms lying on the floor. "And who's this woman?"

"Some fashion designer. Anyway who cares? We have what we came for," ISC said and patted the pocket which contained the bags of hair samples.

"DISCORD BOMBARD!"

The air was filled with the deafening sound of Eris's attack and the impact threw ISC and anti-Venus across the yard.

"Anti-senshi! Deal with her!" ISC grunted painfully.

"LOVE-ME MANDALA!" the anti-senshi countered. Eight flaming hearts were flung at Eris.

Immediately two long blades appeared, one in each of Eris's hands. "STATIC BLADE CUTTER!"

Each of the flaming hearts was extinguished and the two senshi stood glaring at each other.

"You think you're so tough now just 'cuz you've joined the ranks of the solar system," anti-Venus chided, "but you have no idea what's coming."

Eris clenched her blades tightly and swore through gritted teach, "I am Sailor Eris! I _always _know what's coming! Prepare to be CUT!" With that said, she charged for the imposter senshi, blades drawn back and ready to do serious damage.

Anti-Venus called forth her sniper bow and barely managed to ward off Eris's attack. They locked weapons and the battle became an object of strength – who would be the first to back down? Eris stared anti-Venus down with eyes so fierce that her determination was undeniable.

Her opponent could only hold out for so long until her masked accomplice, who finally decided to be useful, relieved her. Eris ducked just as ISC took aim at the green-haired senshi and fired a shot. The bullet whizzed past Eris, but managed to nick her on the shoulder.

The senshi cringed at the sting and pulled back from anti-Venus, allowing the blonde hybrid ample time to retreat with ISC to the white van. Ignoring the blood beginning to seep from her wound, Eris chased them down the street, but as the van picked up speed she could no longer keep up. Her shoulder was crying out in agony as well and was in desperate need of attention.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Eris slowly made her way back to the mansion. She just reached the front lawn when she became light-headed and her sight blurred. Just before she collapsed to the ground and passed out, her fuku disappeared and was replaced by her civilian clothes, which now had a crimson stain covering the upper part of her right sleeve.

* * *

When Kiyoshi opened her eyes, her vision was out of focus, but she could see a bright light and small objects floating around her. At first she thought they were feathers of some sort by the way they swayed lightly, but as they landed on her skin, she recognised the soft touch to be flower petals. She could hear delicate music too that sounded much like a heavenly choir. Finally her vision cleared and she noticed a pair of deep purple eyes to her right staring down at her.

"Oh my God, I love this dream," Kiyoshi thought out loud.

"I'm sorry?" Hotaru questioned. "Hold on, don't move." The girl turned away from Kiyoshi and yelled, "Setsa-mama, can you please turn your soap operas down? And Ruka-papa, I know Michiru-mama asked you to trim her rose bushes, but honestly, can you make any more of a mess? The petals are flying everywhere."

Kiyoshi blinked and sat up straight. She was on a couch in the brightly lit room she had seen earlier that morning. Through the doorway she could see the living room and to her left was Haruka, haphazardly trimming a rose bush. Immediately she looked down at her appearance. She was relieved to see her civilian clothes then turned to look at her shoulder. Her sleeve had been torn off and her shoulder bandaged.

"Now, what were you saying?" Hotaru asked Kiyoshi.

"Er, nothing," the green-haired tomboy quickly responded. "Hey, did you do this?" she asked Hotaru.

"Yes," the girl replied timidly. "Your wound should heal well, but it'll probably leave a little scar."

Kiyoshi gingerly touched the bandage and was surprised to not even feel any soreness. "But how…?"

"She's studying to be a nurse," Haruka said proudly. "Hime-chan has a natural talent for heal—"

"Medicare," a voice interrupted. "Haruka, why don't you go change the oil in your car or something?" Setsuna said, but her underlying tone threatened Haruka not to say another word. "Hotaru-chan can clean up the mess you've made before Usagi and the others get here."

Setsuna looked over to Hotaru, who nodded and quickly took Haruka's place at the rose bushes as Haruka rushed to the garage.

Kiyoshi eyed her boss, or more accurately, Sailor Pluto. That probably explained the aura she felt when she was there at the house earlier. It must have been no accident that the photographing agency sent her to work for 'Underworld,' but she decided to keep this newfound knowledge to herself.

"So, what happened?" Kiyoshi asked first. "Everything's a blur, but all I remember is getting out of the car, almost getting raped by Haruka, and then getting shot." She made her story sweet and simple. Now she was interested in what story Setsuna had lined up for her.

Inwardly, Setsuna breathed a sigh of relief. The less Kiyoshi knew, the easier it was for her to make up a story and fill in the gaps.

"Occasionally, we get crazed fans stalking Haruka and Michiru. Today's stalkers were some Europeans; one from the Netherlands and one from France. The Dutch girl had a gun and tried to shoot Haruka because she thinks Haruka doesn't deserve Michiru, but the French girl fought her because she's obsessed with Haruka. She's the one that drugged Haruka with Viagra. Mainlanders… you know how they can be. Anyway, long story short, they were arrested, but essentially the stray bullet hit you."

Kiyoshi was impressed. "I see. Well I'm glad nobody was seriously hurt. Today's turned out to be pretty exciting, ne?"

Setsuna only smiled. "You know, Kiyoshi, you're not so bad when you're not busy trying to get inside women's pants."

"Shh! Don't tell that to the models. I can't have them know I have a sensitive side," Kiyoshi said and winked. "And you're not so bad yourself when you're not busy ragging on me."

"It's complicated," Setsuna sighed. "No offense, but I really don't think you'd understand."

Kiyoshi placed her hand on top of Setsuna's shoulder. "Try me. We may have something more in common than you know."

At that moment Michiru appeared at the doorway. She looked at Setsuna first, then Kiyoshi, then cleared her throat. "I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but I hope you don't mind if I steal Setsuna away for a moment."

Kiyoshi and Setsuna turned to Michiru at the same time, then looked back at each other and exchanged dubious looks.

"Not at all, Kaioh-san," Kiyoshi replied as she and Setsuna snickered and tried to hold back laughter when they realized how they must have looked. "Anyway, I better get going since it seems you're expecting company," she said and stood up.

"Well, thanks again Kiyoshi. I'm sorry you got mixed up in the madness," Setsuna said.

"No problem, Setsuna. I'll see you at work."

"Hota-chan, would you please show Kiyoshi out?" Setsuna requested as she left the room with Michiru.

Hotaru dropped the broom she was using to sweep the petals, but managed to catch it before it could hit the floor. "S-Sure, Setsa-mama." She placed the broom against the wall and walked up to Kiyoshi, avoiding all eye contact with the taller woman. "Follow me, please."

Kiyoshi walked with Hotaru through the mansion till they reached the genkan. There was awkwardness between the two, but Kiyoshi figured it was obvious why. Leaning against the wall for balance, she stepped into her shoes then turned to face Hotaru. The other girl dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Hotaru, I didn't get a chance to thank you for taking care of my wound, so thank you. And… no hard feelings about… you know… when we…"

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama are my adoptive parents."

A green eyebrow raised up in question, then settled back down as Kiyoshi understood. "I see... that's your living arrangement. You're lucky to have them."

Hotaru looked up with curiosity at the unusual tone in Kiyoshi's voice. For a moment she saw sorrow in Kiyoshi's face, but it disappeared quickly and a smile took its place. The tomboy turned to the door and opened it.

"Well, have a good evening," Kiyoshi said before bowing humbly with gratitude and stepping outside, where the late afternoon was beginning to turn to dusk. The sun cast a long shadow ahead of Kiyoshi as she walked towards her car. She pulled her keys out from inside her pocket and pressed the button on the remote that would unlock the silver vehicle.

"Natsume-san!"

Kiyoshi turned around and saw Haruka coming out of the garage. The blonde waved to her and motioned for her to wait.

"Honda Integra Type R?" Haruka asked when she reached Kiyoshi.

"That's right."

"What year?"

"'04."

Haruka's eyes glazed over, clearly showing a growing enthusiasm. "What modifications have you done to it?"

The blank stare Haruka received from Kiyoshi disturbed her.

"You haven't done anything to your car?" Haruka asked bewildered.

"I got new wheels?" Kiyoshi offered.

Haruka took a step back. "Your car is one of the top tuner cars and you haven't done anything?" the blonde repeated.

"Honestly, Tenoh-san, besides basic car maintenance, I know next to nothing. But I know a sexy car when I see one."

Haruka staggered backwards like she was about to faint. "You can't leave without letting me soup up your car."

Kiyoshi politely held her hand up. "It's okay; I don't want to impose on your time any more than I already have."

"I insist! I can't let a friend drive around in that car with nothing but stock parts. It's unforgivable. Drive your car up to the garage now," Haruka demanded and ran back to her lair of auto mechanics.

Kiyoshi was too confounded by Haruka by then to refuse. She did as she was told and parked her car inside the garage next to a sleek black BMW Z4 Roadster, which was flanked by a black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren on the other side. Shelves with various auto parts lined the walls of the garage and in one corner lay stacks of tires.

All these things Kiyoshi hadn't noticed earlier since she was busy warding off the "Viagra-induced" blonde. The thought made her shudder and she wondered if being in the garage alone with Haruka was a good idea. She dismissed the thought and just took time to appreciate Haruka's passion for the motor-world.

"You've got some wicked rides." Kiyoshi said to Haruka.

"Thanks! The Roadster is mine, but the SLR is Hotaru's graduation present; she just doesn't know it yet though. Don't worry, your ride's gonna be wicked once I'm done with it!" Haruka lay on her back and slid underneath Kiyoshi's car. "Alright, this won't take long. Natsume-san could you hand me th—"

"If we're going to be friends, you're going to have to drop the formalities."

Haruka smiled. "Kiyoshi, please hand me that wrench."

* * *

"Hurry up, Usagi! We're late! Everyone's already there!"

Usagi bent over, placing a hand on her knee and the other hand on her side, trying to catch her breath. "Rei," she whined, "I have a cramp!"

"You shouldn't be eating out so much! You knew we were going to have to run."

"I didn't hear you complaining about eating out earlier," Usagi muttered defiantly.

Rei glared at Usagi, but she couldn't deny she rather enjoyed eating out with Usagi. "Let's just go! We're almost there," she said, grabbing Usagi's arm and pulling the blonde the rest of the way to the outers' mansion. The two girls ran up the driveway and onto the porch when Rei suddenly stopped, causing Usagi to run into her.

"Dammit, Rei! If you want full body contact, then just—"

"Shut up, Usagi!" Rei cut her off and pointed back in the direction they came from. "What's Mina doing over there by the garage?"

Usagi followed the direction of Rei's finger and spotted the other blonde. "Who knows?" she replied impatiently.

"Mina!" Rei called out. "What are you doing?"

Minako spun around and put a finger up to her lips, then gestured for them to come over. The two girls joined Minako on the outside of the garage.

"What's going on, Mina?" Rei asked.

As if answering Rei's question, a voice sounded from within. "Just slide one in there, it's not hard. Don't worry, nobody will find out. You know you want to."

Rei and Usagi's eyes widened.

"Is that Haruka?" Rei whispered.

Minako nodded. "And Kiyoshi!"

"Hold on! Let me grease up," came Kiyoshi's voice.

"Why does Kiyoshi need to grease up?" Usagi asked puzzled.

Rei and Minako gave Usagi an annoyed look. "Don't worry, Usagi. It's just car trouble."

* * *

"Dude, this needs replacing," Haruka said from underneath Kiyoshi's car.

"No, it doesn't! I just changed it last month," Kiyoshi argued.

"Trust me, it needs replacing. Come down here, I'll show you."

Laying on her back, Kiyoshi slid underneath her car to see what Haruka wanted to show her. "Haruka, isn't that illegal? I thought those parts aren't allowed outside race tracks."

"Just slide one in there, it's not hard. Don't worry, nobody will find out."

Kiyoshi's eyes lit up, then hesitated.

"You know you want to," Haruka egged her on.

The other tomboy grinned. "Hold on! Let me grease up!

* * *

The three girls continued eavesdropping outside the garage and imagining the unimaginable based on the sounds coming from inside.

"Dude, it doesn't go in that hole. It goes here in the front," they heard Haruka instructing Kiyoshi.

"Man, I'm not used to being on my back this long."

"Well you better get used to it if you and I are together."

"Ah fuck! Haruka, it's leaking!"

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Haruka grunted.

"Oh shit!" Kiyoshi cried out.

"Careful! Don't spray it everywhere! Move over, I'll do it."

"Dude, don't break it!"

"Don't be such a baby, Kiyoshi! I'll only put it in for a second."

"Watch out, don't slip in the puddle."

"Whoa, this towel is soaked through. No wonder Michi… er, nevermind."

Usagi, Rei, and Minako shook their heads, still shocked at what they were hearing.

"Look, just let me do it," Kiyoshi continued.

"Yeah, right there," Haruka breathed. "You know, you're not so bad at this. Maybe after a few more times, you'll be as good as me."

"Pfft, I'd exceed you."

"And how!" Minako burst out then covered her mouth. Rei shot her a dirty look and Usagi mouthed the word 'ho.'

"Phew! That was awesome. We make a good team, you and I. Now just a few more things," said Haruka. "Grab that big one over there while I plug this in."

"What am I supposed to do with this, Haruka? I usually don't do this sort of thing," Kiyoshi's voice waivered as she seemed to be struggling with something.

"Just push it in as far as it goes and when it cracks, you've done it."

Suddenly a buzzing noise arose and Kiyoshi's strained voice said, "Um, what is that for?"

"To make it smooth, so it's real slick and just slides in easier."

"Oh my God, this is too much!" Rei said and got up to leave.

"Rei, wait for me!" Minako said and followed her.

"Hey, don't go without me! I still don't know what's going on!" Usagi chased after them.

* * *

All the senshi were inside the living room listening to Setsuna describe what happened during her visit to NASA and upon her return home. The idea of these new enemies hitting so close to home was startling.

"Do you think Natsume-san suspects anything?" Ami asked once Setsuna finished.

"I don't think so. Just to be safe, I asked Hotaru not to completely heal her wound so that it would leave a scar and seem real," said Setsuna, then shook her head, "but Haruka almost slipped."

"By the way, where is Haruka? She's been tinkering in that garage for a while now," Michiru noted with arms crossed. "What could be keeping her? She knows we're having this conference."

"She's with Natsume-san," Usagi blurted out before Rei and Minako could stop her.

"Someone looking for me?"

All eyes turned to the entryway to the living room where two tomboys stood covered in sweat and grease and oil-stained clothes.

"Kiyoshi? You're still here?" Setsuna said.

"Yeah, well, Kiyoshi and I did some bonding," said Haruka, "since, you know, Michi never wants to do stuff like that 'cuz she's too much of a lady."

"Man, don't worry, I'm all about the hardcore stuff!" said Kiyoshi.

"And how!" the blonde tomboy said giving Kiyoshi a high five.

Usagi, Rei, and Minako fell out of their chairs.

Hotaru walked in at that point and looked around innocently. "How what?"

The rest of the group looked suspiciously at the tomboys.

Kiyoshi shrugged and held her hands up. "What?"

The tomboy beside her said, "We were just doing car stuff!"

On the floor, Minako sighed blissfully. "I'm so getting that VW Beetle I saw at the dealership tomorrow," she said with a wink at Kiyoshi.

The green-haired tomboy questioned Minako's statement with only a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Deep down in the depths under the city, three individuals stood anxiously in front of two cylinders. The machinery in the secret lair hummed rhythmically around them while they waited for the liquid to drain. The door to the cylinder containing a woman with aqua hair opened first. The brunette held out her hand for the woman inside to take.

'Welcome, Neptune," Anastacia said as she helped the woman out.

The second cylinder's door opened then and Mike and Trixx rushed over to aid the blonde woman emerging from it.

"And Uranus," Anastacia added.

The Neptune clone immediately pushed Anastacia aside, who let out a surprised yelp, and calmly walked over to the blonde with a peculiar confidence in her step. The Uranus clone, on the other hand, began squealing like a giddy schoolgirl and ran up to meet her. She jumped into Anti-Neptune's arms, where she was immediately taken into a deep kiss.

"Michi! Not in front of everyone!" the blonde scolded the aqua-haired woman with a giggle and playfully pushed herself away from Anti-Neptune. "Later though, I promise," she said seductively.

The other anti-senshi smirked and said, "Sure thing, babe."

Anti-Uranus threw her arms around anti-Neptune and squealed again, kicking a heel up into the air.

As Anastacia observed their behavior, her jaw clenched, her nostrils flared, and her eyes locked in on Mike.

"YOU DUMBASS! AGAIN?" she screamed and smacked Mike upside her head.

"What? I labelled the bags!" Mike reasoned desperately.


End file.
